


The Journey of a Dark Phoenix

by MysticRose1992



Series: The Dark Phoenix [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Rewritten as we speak.</p><p>Harry Potter is the younger twin brother of Andrew Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the favorite nephew of their aunt and uncle. After a beating from his cousin and older brother, Harry meets a strange man that is invisible to everyone but him. The man takes Harry as his apprentice and teaches him the ways of a Dark Wizard. When the boys are thrusted into the Wizarding World at the young age of 11, Harry turns the Wizarding World upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 2

****** **

****Chapter 2-** **

Eight years have passes since Harry and his older twin brother, Andrew, were left on their aunt and uncle's front door. Eight years since Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were forced to take in Harry and Andrew. And seven years since they started treating Andrew as if he were theirs, and Harry as a slave. Right now Harry was lying outside on the cool lawn of the Dursley's back yard nursing a bruised rib from where Andrew and Dudley had punched him, and doing not only his homework but also theirs. Harry Potter was a very gifted boy, not only in smarts but in other aspects too. He was much more gifted than his brother and his cousin, but he had to hide his cleverness, and his other gifts, other wise his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would hurt him for showing that he was smarter than their precious 'Duddykins' and 'Andiekins'.

He had tried to enlist help from his teacher, the school nurse, his headmaster, and a policeman to end the abuse, but all it did was kill his trust in people. One day, while seeking a refuge from Dudley, Andrew, and their gang, he had gone to his teacher, who's name had been Mrs. Middleford. He told her all about his situation at home, but as he had been in the middle of informing her an old man had popped up and waved a strange stick at Mrs. Middleford. Harry had been very upset when he found out that Mrs. Middleford had forgotten all about what he had just revealed to her.

It happened again when he told the school nurse about his home life after she asked why he wasn't eating. And again when he told the school's headmaster when he had been called to his office. And the last try was three months ago, he had been running from Dudley and Andrew and bumped into a police man. He had told him, but he conveniently forgot just like the others as soon as the weird man appeared. Harry decided then and there that no one could be trust. Harry's only friends were the snakes that he talked to everyday, he was happy that his gifts included the ability to talk to snakes.

Harry groaned as he tried to breath, pain radiated throughout his body from his bruised rib. Harry turned his head toward a beautiful black and silver snake when he heard it hiss at him. "Hello there Tom Riddle, how are you this fine morning?" Harry hissed back smiling as he pet the snake then turned to work on the homework.

Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, had been watching his archenemies Andrew and Harry the whole time that they had been living there. He grew angry as he watched how Harry's relatives had started treating him like a house elf while they spoiled Andrew. The way his relatives treated him reminded him of how the Muggle orphanage that he had grown up in had treated him a lot like that. He also watched as Harry grew more cunning and intelligent than Andrew, he could also sense how powerful Harry was. He had possessed a snake to speak with the young boy after he had found that Harry had the ability to speak with them, and was happy to note that Andrew did not have that ability.

He had been there every time Harry had tried to tell someone about the abuse he was receiving at his relatives house, he had been pissed every time Dumbledore had shown up and wiped their memory, it was after the last try that he had decided to make Harry his apprentice. He just needed to get the boy used to him in his true form, well true form for now at least, and hope that the boy would trust him. Today was the day he decided to tell him who he was. "I am fine Harry, I see you are not though." Voldemort hissed as a snake.

"It is nothing that I am not used to." Harry muttered as he wrote the correct answer on one of Dudley's math problems. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and hissed in anger, "It is fine Tom."

"It is not fine Harry, you should not have to be used to this." Voldemort all but yelled as a snake, before remembering what he had originally come to talk to the boy about today. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before opening them and watch Harry answer a few more of Dudley's math problem. "There is something I want to ask you." Harry stopped and looked at his friend, this was unusual, usually it was Harry that asked him something, never the other way around.

"What is it? I'll try and answer your question as best as I can." Harry said.

"Before I ask you, I must first show you my true self." Voldemort said.

"True self?" Harry asked half confused and half mad, his only friend had been lieing about who he truly was, did this mean that his snakes couldn't even be trusted? Harry's eyes widened as he watched as a fog rose from the snake's body and combined to form a tall almost see-through man with short, black hair and dark red-brown eyes. Harry quickly stood up and started to back away from the man glaring at him.

"Wait Harry, hear me out before you jump to conclusions." Voldemort said and Harry stopped confused. He hadn't been jumping to conclusions, had he? Knowing that he couldn't trust this man because he had lied to him for the last three years wasn't jumping to conclusions, right?

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My true name is Tom Riddle, but everyone knew me as Lord Voldemort because I changed my name when I became the Dark Lord, only my close friends may call me by my true name." Voldemort said then slowly sat down, he didn't want to move to fast and scare Harry away. He bit back a smirk as a thought hit him, 'It's almost as if I'm moving cautiously to keep a poisonous snake from attacking me.'

"Why were you pretending to be a snake?" Harry asked still glaring at him.

"I will not lie to you Harry. I have been watching both you and your twin brother for as long as you have been here. I possessed that snake to get close to you after I found that you had the ability to talk to them. I needed away to get close to you." Voldemort said.

"Why?" Harry asked, taking a couple steps closer, "Why did you want to get close to me?"

"Because, Harry, you and I are a lot alike." Voldemort said and Harry was shocked.

"What? How?" He asked.

"I grew up with no parents in an orphanage that treated me like dirt, no worse than dirt and all because I was a little different, I could do things that they couldn't. I could make things disappear, I could make things shrink, I could transport myself, and I could talk to snakes." Voldemort said then looked Harry in the eye, "Just like you." He could see Harry remembering the time at the zoo when the exhibit window for a Boa Constrictor had mysteriously vanished after Harry had been pushed to the ground by Andrew, he also remembered that before he had been pushed to the ground he had had a small conversation with the Boa.

Another time, he remembered Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.

On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley, Andrew, and their gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmaster telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash  
cans outside the kitchen doors.

"Alright," Harry said after a moment of silence before he moved to sit in front of Voldemort who was smiling at him, "I trust you. What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, actually there are a few questions that I wanted to ask, but they are all related to each other." Voldemort said and Harry nodded, "First question, do you believe in magic?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked around in fear, as if waiting for his Uncle or Aunt to come barging out of the house and beat him and force the man to leave him, just because he said the 'M' word.

"My aunt and uncle says that magic isn't real." Harry whispered finally looking and sounding his age. Voldemort glared at the house beside them before looking back at Harry with a softer look.

"If magic wasn't real then how were you, we, able to do all that we did?" Voldemort asked.

"But-" Harry said looked over at the house with a scared look.

"Look at me," Voldemort said as he firmly grabbed Harry's chin, being careful not to be to firm and hurt the young boy, and forced him to look at him, "Your relatives have lied to you about other things, why would they not about the magic?" Voldemort watched as Harry thought about what he said.

"Yes," He whispered, "I do believe in magic." Voldemort smirked and let go of Harry's chin. "Why did you ask me if I believed in magic?"

"Because Harry, you and your brother are wizards." Voldemort said and frowned when he saw the disbelief shining in Harry's eyes. "Do you not believe me? If you believe in magic then why do you not believe in wizards?"

"I-I believe in wizards." Harry said.

"But?" Voldemort asked knowing there was going to be a big one.

"But I can't be a- a wizard. I just can't." Harry said and Voldemort was about to disagree, but stopped when he saw the look in Harry's eyes as he once again remembered every weird and unexplainable things that happened around him, but this time in a different light, "But I am, I am a wizard. I made all that happen."

"Yes Harry, you are a wizard, and a very powerful one at that." Voldemort said happy to see how easily Harry was accepting everything that he was being told.

"And you're a wizard too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am, or was, well will be one again." Voldemort said confusing Harry. "You see Harry, I was a wizard when I was alive."

"You're dead? I'm talking to a ghost?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. I'm not dead, but I'm not alive. There was, still is, a war going on in the wizarding world between the Dark side, my side, and the Light side, Dumbledore's side." Voldemort started.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"That old man that always shows up when you try to tell people about the abuse here." Voldemort said and Harry's eyes widened before narrowing, "Now where was I? Eight years ago, I went to your parents, for the third time, to get them to join my side. But they declined and tried to kill me, so I killed them first. I was still angry that your parents not only denied me for the third time, but also tried to kill me so I went into yours and your brother's room to kill you too. But something happened and one of you was able to break my magic and force my soul out of my body."

"It had to be Andrew, he has a lightning shaped scar that no one can explain how he got." Harry said.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that he was the one who stopped me, it could just mean that because he was the one I had my wand pointed at that the backlash of my magic breaking hit him and bound him to me. But because the bond was created while I was trying to kill him, it may hurt him whenever I am near, as if to warn him that I am near and should be prepared." Voldemort said.

"Is the fact that you are neither alive nor dead why you said 'will be once again'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, since I am not dead I will be able to rise and become a wizard once more." Voldemort said then looked at Harry with a sad look, "I am also the reason that you and your brother now live here."

"Because you killed our parents." Harry said.

"Not only that, but because Dumbledore wanted to protect your brother from my Death Eaters," Harry looked confused at that so Voldemort decided to elaborate, "My followers. My Death Eaters are looking for your brother to kill him for 'killing' me. Dumbledore knew that your brother would be safe here because of the blood wards." Once again Harry looked confused, "Blood wards are protective barriers that protect people that share the same blood and live in the same house. And the reason that you are here is because Andrew is your twin brother, and he couldn't just leave Andrew here to be protected and have you living at an orphanage or in another house away from him, it would cause too many questions, so he left you here too."

"What are the other questions?" Harry asked after a minute of silence.

"As you know I was once a wizard, and seeing that I do not have a body I cannot preform magic, but I can still teach it. My second question is, would you like to become my apprentice and learn to control your magic?" Voldemort asked, Harry looked at him with masked look so that Voldemort couldn't read what he was thinking.

"I would love to be your apprentice." Harry said and Voldemort let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, though he didn't need to breath he still did of of habit. "Is this how it is done?"

"What?" Voldemort asked.

"Is this how you learn how to be a wizard? Being the apprentice of another wizard?" Harry asked.

"Not any more no, a long time ago a young untrained wizard would become the apprentice to a much older and trained wizard and get trained by them. Now a days, young wizards, trained or not, go to a magical school at the age of 11. There are many different wizard school, but the school you and your brother will be going to is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is located in Scotland. All magical children in Britain go to that school. Hogwarts is sadly run by Albus Dumbledore. At Hogwarts the students are split into four different Houses, the house you are put into become like your family."

"Great, sounds awesome, I don't want to go." Harry said.

"You misunderstood me Harry. When I say they become like your family I don't mean like your relatives, I mean like a true family. You create a bond with your Housemates, you care for them like you would with a true family, you help them when they need it. And sometimes you may even find your soul-mate within your Housemates." Voldemort said trying to ease Harry's worry.

"What are the names of these Houses?" Harry asked.

"The Houses are named Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, the Houses were named after the four founders of Hogwarts, their names are Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. The Slytherin House values ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, the House colors are emerald-green and silver, their mascot is a Snake. The Ravenclaw House values wit, wisdom intelligence, and creativity, the House colors are royal blue and bronze, their mascot is a Raven. The Hufflepuff House values hard work, loyalty, and fair play above all else, their House colors are canary yellow and black, their mascot is a Badger. And the Gryffindor House values courage, chivalry, and stupidity, their House colors are maroon and gold, their mascot is a Lion." Voldemort said.

"What House were you in?" Harry asked.

"I was in Slytherin." Voldemort said.

"So, only wizards can go to a magical school?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but Harry, you should know that there are different statuses of wizard blood." Voldemort said.

"There are different blood statuses?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, and to be a true wizard you must know, and understand all the blood statuses. The first blood status are the Pure-blood Wizards, a Pure-blood is a wizard,or witch, that was born from two magical parents. Most Pure-blood families marry other Pure-blood families to keep their blood pure, one such family is the Malfoy family, you will met the youngest Malfoy at Hogwarts. And then there are some Pure-blood families that don't care about Pure-blood status, like the Weasely family. Then there is the Half-bloods which, most of the time, are wizards that are born from one magical parent and one non-magical parent, but that is not always the case. In the case with you and your brother, you two are technically Pure-bloods since you were born from two magical parents, but since your mother was a Muggleborn you two are considered to be Half-bloods. Now Muggleborns are wizards that are born from two non-magical parents, this is not an uncommon occurrence. After Muggleborns we have Squibs, a Squib is someone non-magical that is born from two magical parents, this, too, is not an uncommon occurrence; at Hogwarts there is a Squib by the name of Flinch, he is the care taker." Voldemort said and Harry nodded, "Oh yes, you must know that true Pure-blood families, like the Malfoys and the Parkinsons, look down on Squibs and Muggleborns, they call the Muggleborns 'Mudbloods', this is an insult that literally means 'Dirty Blood'."

"You keep saying 'Muggleborn', what is a 'Muggle'?" Harry asked.

"A Muggle is what we call someone that is non-magical." Voldemort said. "Now that the history lesson is over, would you like to learn some magic?"

"Yes please." Harry said.

"Alright first, close your eyes and clear your mind," Harry closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, "Take deep, even breaths, and focus only on your breathing." After a minute Voldemort noticed that Harry sitting still and seemed to be in a trance. "Good, good, now focus only on my voice. Now look deep within yourself and try to find your magical core." Voldemort didn't know if Harry would be able to find his magical core yet, but given with how powerful Harry was already who knew. Voldemort smirked darkly when he watched a silver glow come off Harry skin, light and almost unnoticeable at first but soon it was bright and blinding. "Wonderful Harry, in your mind form your magical core into a thin, flat sheet and cover it over any part of your body that hurts." Voldemort watched as the light brightened a little bit more before fading, a second later Voldemort saw noticed that Harry's breathing became a lot easier. "Good, now gently let go of your magical core and come back to me." A minute later Harry opened his eyes, Voldemort could see that Harry was tired. "Good job, Harry, you just learned how to heal yourself."

"Why am I so tired?" Harry asked, his words a little slurred from his tired-ness.

"It is always like that when you first use your magic." Voldemort said.

"I wasn't tired after I used it before." Harry said.

"Because Harry, you didn't technically use it before, your magic just reacted to your emotions and lashed out. What you just did, right now, was took control of your magic and bent it to your will and you made it do exactly what you wanted it to. That Harry, is what being a wizard is all about. Don't worry, the more you use your magic, the less tired you will be." Voldemort said.

"Okay, that's good." Harry murmured.

"Go get some rest." Voldemort said.

"Okay." Harry stood up, he bent and started to pick up the homework before he stopped and looked at Voldemort with a curious look. "What do I call you now?"

"What?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, you told me that you only allow certain people to call you by your true name, and seeing as people think you are dead I can just call you 'Lord Voldemort', so what do I call you now?" Harry asked.

"You can call me 'Master'." Voldemort said after a moment.

"Okay, Master, goodnight." Harry said as he finished picking up the homework and then stumbled into his house. He walked over to his cupboard and fell onto his little cot, he tiredly reached over and closed the door before he fell into a deep, and restful sleep. As he slept he dreamed of a young boy, roughly about the same age as him with sort light-blond hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes. The boy smiled at him and held his had out to him, Harry took his hand and was shocked when the boy pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Wait for me just a little longer my Precious, wait for me and I will find you. After I find you, I will protect you from any and all things that wish to harm you. Wait for me my Precious, I am on the path that will lead me to you."

 


	2. Chapter 3

****** **

****Chapter 3-** **

Two years have flown by since Harry first met Voldemort and had the dream about the boy with the beautiful gray-blue eyes. Everyday, when Harry had free time from all his chores, he would sit down to either practice and learn magic or meditate with his Master, and every night he would dream about the blue-gray eyed boy. Over the years Harry had gotten very good at controlling his magic, Self-healing and Manipulation were his specialty. He had began to manipulate his relatives into giving him more food, but even though he was getting more food he was still shorter than his proper height because he was forced to sleep in a cupboard. Harry has yet to tell his brother, or anyone else, about his training and his Master.

Right now, Harry was sitting in the library researching a name for himself, on his Master's orders, a year ago he had found out that his Master's name, Voldemort, meant ' Flight of Death' in French. Harry sighed and was about to give up for the day and try again tomorrow when a word caught his eye 'Phoenix', he knew that these legendary birds lived for five or six centuries in the Arabian desert, when it died it burnt itself on a funeral pyre and rose from the ashes with renewed youth. Harry smirked, he would be called Phoenix to his closest allies and when his Master rose he would name him that to his Death Eaters.

Harry stood up, put the books he had been using up, before walking out the front door and toward the park. It was time to inform his Master of his new name, and it would be a good chance to meditate. Harry walked to a tree to sit in the shade, he sat and cleared his mind of all thoughts and went into his mind scape that he had transformed into a library, and, with the help of his Master, he had made it so that to anyone that was not invited in would see only a huge labyrinth.

Harry felt his magic tingle, alerting him of someone standing in front of him. He opened his eyes to see his Master standing in front of him and he quickly stood up and bowed his head respectfully like he had been taught to do by his Master. "Good afternoon Master."

"Good afternoon Harry." Voldemort said then sat down and motioned for Harry to sit.

"I have finally found myself a new name." Harry said sitting.

"Oh, and what is the name you have picked out?" Voldemort asked.

"Phoenix, because I will rise from the ashes that is my life now and will be reborn into a new person." Harry said.

"Phoenix." Voldemort said testing out the new name on his tongue, "Yes, that name will suit you perfectly. And when I come back to life I will tell only my inner circle your name, and if anyone that is not one of my followers hear I have an apprentice they will not think of you." Harry smiled, "Now, there is something I must tell you, yours and your brother's Hogwarts letter will arriving to you soon, most likely a few days before your 11th birthday."

"Okay." Harry said, "Will you be at Hogwarts with me Master?"

"Yes, I will be possessing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. Not only will I be there, but my spy, Professor Snape, will be there to help you to learn Occlumency and Legilimency, and you will need it around Dumbledore. Now I believe it is time for you to return to your relatives house." Voldemort said.

"Yes Master." Harry said then stood up, "I will be waiting for my letter. I can not wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when I am sorted into Slytherin like you were Master." Voldemort and Harry shared a dark smirk.

"I will see you at Diagon Ally, and if I don't see you there, I will see you at Hogwarts." With that said Voldemort vanished and Harry began to walk home. When he got home he was forced to cook dinner for everyone, but himself, of course he was able to sneak some food and manipulate his aunt into giving him the left overs.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

The weeks leading towards Harry and Andrew's birthday flew by them fast, with Harry being forced to be the Dursley's slave and Andrew loudly making his birthday list that seemed to grow inches everyday. And everyday Harry was forced to wait for the mail while the happy family ate the breakfast that they forced Harry to make. On Tuesday, a week before their birthday, the letters came, just like his Master said they would. And even though Harry had been expecting them, he was still shocked to see them with the other mail. He bent over and picked up the pile of mail before taking his letter and looked at it. The envelope was think and heavy, it was made of yellow parchment, and the address what writing in a green ink. What really caught Harry's attention was that there was no stamp, he turned his letter over and found a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. He turned the letter back over and saw that the letter was addressed:

'Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey'

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the dinning room, startling Harry out of the trance like state that he had put himself into, "What are you doing, checking the mail for bombs?" he laughed at his own joke while Harry rolled his eyes before he went back into the dinning room. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard that had been the mail, and handed Andrew his letter before he sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," He informed Aunt Petunia, "Ate a funny whelk-."

"Dad!" Dudley said suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" Harry looked up to see that Andrew quickly hid his letter in his shirt. Vernon looked at it the letter in Harry's hand to Harry who had been on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope before he had looked up to look at Dudley, the letter was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" Harry said trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon sneered shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. "P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness- Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Andrew, and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley and Andrew weren't used to being ignored. Dudley gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," He said loudly.

"I want to read it as it's mine."Harry said furious that his uncle dared to take his Hogwarts letter away.

"Get out, all three of you," Uncle Vernon croaked stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. None of them moved.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" Harry shouted.

"Let me see it!" Dudley demanded.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared and he took both Harry and Andrew by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall before throwing Dudley out of the kitchen and slammed the kitchen door behind them. Dudley moved to look through the key hole but was stopped when Andrew tugged on his shirt before he whispered something in his ear, what Harry didn't know because he was too busy trying to figure out how to get his letter back and looked through the key hole.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "Look at the address, how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching, spying, might be following us," Uncle Vernon muttered wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-" Harry saw Vernon get up and start pacing the kitchen.

"No," He said finally, "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer- Yes, that's best, we won't do anything."

"But-"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense? It seemed to have worked with Andrew, if we give it a little bit longer it will work with the boy." Uncle Vernon said. Harry growled silently, like hell he would let them stamp out his magic. Harry stumbled back when the door swung open, Vernon glared at him but didn't say any thing and he stormed down the hallway, grabbed his briefcase and left for work.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. "Who sent me the letter? Where  _is_  my letter?" Harry asked the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door.

"No one, it was addressed to you two by mistake," Uncle Vernon said shortly, "I have burned it."

"It was not a mistake," Harry growled angrily, "It had my cupboard on it."

"SILENCE!" Uncle Vernon yelled and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. "Er- yes, Harry- about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking, you're really getting a bit big for it, we think it might  
be nice if you moved into the Andrew's room and share with him."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions!" His uncle snapped automatically. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." The Dursely's house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one for Andrew. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed that wasn't covered with Andrew's stuff and stared around him. He couldn't see the floor because Andrew's stuff covered it with everything; dirty and clean clothes, books that he would never read, and old candy rapers. From downstairs came the sound of Andrew bawling at their aunt.

"I don't want him in there! I don't want to share a room with him! Make him get out!" Harry sighed and stretched out on his new bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Andrew was in shock, he'd screamed, whacked their uncle with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked their aunt, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Dudley was glaring at Harry and Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's two more! 'Mr. H. Potter The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-'" With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leaped from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letters clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard- I mean, your bedroom," He wheezed at Harry. "Dudley- go- just go."

Harry walked round and round his part of his new room. Someone in the magical world knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan. He would get his letter! Sadly his plan meant he had to tell his brother, who he was now sharing a room with.

The alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and him and his brother dressed silently, they mustn't wake the Durselys. They stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. They were going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for Number Four first. Harry's heart hammered as they crept across the dark hall toward the front door. Harry leaped into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat, something alive!

Lights clicked on upstairs and, to his horror, Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what they'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour, not Andrew because Andrew had told Uncle Vernon that Harry had made him do this, which was true, and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap.

Harry could see six letters addressed to him in green ink. "I want-" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.

"See," He explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "If they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," Uncle Vernon said, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed 'Tiptoe Through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises, Harry had a blast with that.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sundays," He reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "No damn letters today-" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Durselys and Andrew ducked, but Harry leaped into the air trying to catch one.

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Andrew had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. "That does it," Uncle Vernon said trying to speak calmly but was pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave, we're going away, just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue, though Harry did let a few giggles loose. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

They drove, and they drove, Harry took this time to meditate. Aunt Petunia didn't even dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off, shake'em off," He would mutter whenever he did this.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley and Andrew were howling, they'd never had such a bad day in their life, they were hungry, they'd missed five television programs they'd wanted to see, and they'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on their computers. Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley, Andrew, and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley and Andrew slept with Dudley snoring loudly but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill meditating.

The next morning they ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

'Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth' Harry made a grab for his letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. "I'll take it." Uncle Vernon said standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later while they were driving; Harry had once again taken that opportunity to meditate; but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain, great drops beat on the roof of the car, Andrew and Dudley sniveled.

"It's Monday," Dudley told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television." Monday, this reminded Harry of something, if it was Monday- and you could usually count on Dudley or Andrew to know the days the week, because of television- then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's and Andrew's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun- last year, the Durselys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, Harry's eyes narrowed when he remembered that, while Andrew had gotten thirty-eight presents. Still, you weren't eleven every day.

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. "Found the perfect place!" He said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea, perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there. "Storm forecast for tonight!" Uncle Vernon said gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. "I've already got us some rations," Uncle Vernon said, "So all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat, icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. The inside was horrible, it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty, and there were only two rooms. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" He said cheerfully. He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry glared at Vernon before privately agreeing with him, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them, spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa and made Andrew a bed with some of the blankets on the floor, leaving no blankets left for Harry. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under his old and thin jacket, but that was okay, because Harry wrapped his magic around him and kept himself warm.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep, he shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all that it would also be his birthday, because he knew they would remember it would be Andrew's, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Harry began to draw himself a birthday cake in the dirt, his head snapped up when he heard something creak outside. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds...twenty...ten...nine- maybe he'd wake Dudley and Andrew up, just to annoy them- three...two...one...BOOM. The whole shack shivered and Harry and Andrew sat bolt upright, they glanced at each other before turning to staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 4

** **** **

** **Chapter 4-** **

Harry jumped up and ran to the door, he opened it to allow the person to come in and saw a tall and thin man was standing in the door way. His skin was moon-light pale, his hair was shoulder length and black and was soaked from the storm, his nose was crooked like it had been broken and not put back into place right, and his eyes were an onyx black that seemed to look through you and demanded attention. Harry backed up and let him enter, shutting the door behind him as he glided into the hut, the noise outside dropped a little. Harry watched the man inspect the place with a disgusted sneer before turning to glare at Harry, "Are you Harry Potter? Answer me now!" The man snapped.

"Yes sir, I am Harry Potter." Harry said and the man pulled something out of his pocket and thrusted it at Harry. Harry took it and noticed it was his letter was addressed:

'Mr. H. Potter  
The Floor  
Hut-on-the-Rock  
The Sea'

Harry excitedly opened his letter with a smile, it read:

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress'

"Where is your brother?" The man asked and Harry snapped his head up to the man to see he was glaring at him, with a sigh Harry pointed over to the pile of blankets where a white faced Andrew was sitting. The man began to walk over to Andrew and he screamed in fright waking up Dudley who looked at the man and screamed too. "Quiet!" The man snapped and both Andrew and Dudley snapped their mouths closed. A crash sounded behind them and they all turned to see Vernon skidding into the room, holding a rifle.

"Who are you?" Vernon demanded pointing the rifle at the man.

"Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Vernon made a funny noise in the back of his throat, it sounded like a cross between a squeak and a strangled cry, at the mention of Hogwarts.

'So that's Professor Snape Master told me about.' Harry thought, and suddenly he saw Professor Snape in a whole new light, he wasn't an arrogant asshole that he had first thought he was, now he was a man that risked his life every day and deserved to be respected.

"I am here to pick up Andrew and Harry Potter to get their things for school. Professor Snape said bringing Harry back to the present.

"Who put you up to this?" Andrew asked, finally getting his voice back again, "Everyone knows that magic is totally fake. And there is no such thing as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I looked it up."

"Hogwarts is real, it is Scotland, and magic is real because you are a wizard." Harry said before Professor Snape had a chance too, Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, watching him suspiciously.

"That is correct, but how did you know that?" Professor Snape asked, Harry opened his mouth to answer when Vernon cut him off.

"My favorite nephew is not a wizard!" Vernon shouted then pointed at Harry, "That boy is a freak and you other freaks can have him!" Professor Snape glared at Vernon and wrapped a gentle yet firm arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer to him, almost like it was instinctual, like a parent would for their child.

"Being a wizard does not mean one is a freak." Professor Snape growled out, suddenly Harry felt the room fill up with magic, magic that was not his, Harry glanced at Professor Snape and saw a faint brown glow around his body, the glow was so faint that unless you were looking for it you would miss it. "Let both Potters go to their school for a few months and you will get them back for Christmas and Summer break." Professor Snape said sounding almost hypnotic, and Harry knew that Professor Snape was using his magic to manipulate both his uncle and aunt.

"Fine, they may go to that school," Vernon said, "But we only want Andrew back, you can keep the freak." Harry new that Manipulation could only go so far. Professor Snape sneered and his hold tightened on Harry for a second before disappearing all together.

"Fine," Professor Snape said then looked at Andrew and Harry felt the room fill up with magic again, "Come Andrew, we three will go to the Leaky Cauldron and sleep before we shop." Professor Snape said manipulating Andrew before he turned and walked out of the shack with Harry right behind him, Andrew stood up almost as if in a trance and followed Professor Snape and Harry out of the shack.

Once out of the shack Professor Snape held out his arms for both of them to grab, Harry took a hold of one arm and stared at Andrew who was glaring at them. Harry quickly took a hold of his magical core and formed it into a lasso and mentally tossed it around Andrew, "Come on Andrew," He said his voice sounding hypnotic, Professor Snape snapped his head towards him, his eyes were the only thing that showed his shock, "Grab on to Professor Snape's arm." Andrew took a hold of Professor Snape's arm and they disappeared with a 'pop'.

They appeared in a dark, dirty, and empty bar. Harry glanced around, taking in his surroundings and nearly jumped out of his skin when Andrew sneezed, Harry whipped around and glared at Andrew while trying to calm his heart. Professor Snape took his arms from their grip and walked over to the counter, a second later a scrawny man with a balding head appeared. "How may I help you?" The man asked.

"We a room with three beds." Professor Snape said.

"How long are you planning to stay." The man asked.

"Until September 1st." Professor Snape said.

"That will be 15 Galleons." The man said and Professor Snape handed the man 15 gold coins and the man handed Professor Snape a key. "Your Room is number 11." Professor Snape said nothing as he turned, glanced at Harry and his brother before walking up the stairs that had seem to just appear near the bar, Harry quickly followed him with Andrew behind him. They came to a door with the number 11 on it and Professor Snape unlocked it and entered, leaving the door open for Harry and Andrew to follow him. Harry closed the door after Andrew had entered and when he turned around Professor thrusted two outfits into his arms. Harry looked and saw that one outfit was a night gown and the other was clothes for tomorrow.

Harry quickly changed and climbed into the bed closest to the window, and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was a sleep. He dreamed of the blue-gray eyed boy, who smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "Soon, my Precious Dark Phoenix, I am so close you finding you that I can almost taste you." The boy licked his neck and Harry shuttered in pleasure, "I wonder if you will taste the same in the real world."

"Wh-what is your name?" Harry asked, he had asked this question three times before and had gotten the same answer each time.

"Now, my Precious Dark Phoenix, you know I cannot tell you before we have met in the real world." The boy said, just like the last times, Harry sighed and leaned into the boy's body.

"When will we finally meet?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow." The boy's grip on his tightened a little, "So close, you are so close. And mine." The boy growled and Harry was jolted away, Harry glanced around the room to see what had woke him and noticed that the sunlight from the window had woken him up. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes and intended to go back to sleep when he felt his Master gently tug at his Magic, letting him know that he was there and wanted to talk to him. Harry rolled out of bed and quickly got changed, after his changed he looked and noticed that Professor Snape was sitting in a chair across the room reading a book.

"After we get yours and your brother's school stuff, you will tell me how you know everything you do, and how you were able to use your magic to manipulate your brother like you did." Professor Snape said with out looking up from his book.

"Yes sir." Harry said and felt his Master tugging at his magic once again, "May I go get some breakfast?" Professor Snape glanced at him from his book, as if to see if he was dressed or not, before he looked back to his book.

"You may. Your brother and I will be down as soon as he wakes up, after he eats we will leave to get your things." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Harry said then left the room and followed the tug on his magic back down to the bar that they had appeared in last night, but it wasn't empty this time. No, now it was littered with witches and wizards, a few glanced at him before going back to what they were doing. He felt the tug again and followed it to a dark corner where a scared looking man with a purple turban was sitting.

"H-He-Hello th-th-there. I-I-I'm P-P-Professor Q-Q-Quirrell." The man said and Harry inclined his head.

"Hello Professor Quirrell, I am Harry Potter, may I sit next to you?" Harry asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, y-y-you m-m-may." Professor Quirrell said and Harry sat down, a second later he felt a bubble of unfamiliar magic surround them.

"It is safe to talk to me, Phoenix." A whisper came from beneath the turban.

"Hello Master, I see you were able to successfully possess Professor Quirrell." Harry said.

"Yes, I have." Voldemort whispered from the turban, "I assume you are here to buy your things for school," Harry nodded, "I saw the Head of the Malfoy family and his heir walking in Diagon Ally on my way here. While you are out, I want you to find them and introduce yourself to them, the Head of the Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy, is my right hand man. Before I was 'killed' I told him that he must stay sane and out of prison if anything were to happen to me. Mention that you are my apprentice to him and he will support you and help you if you ever need it, and if need be he will get you out of your relatives house. Come, I will let you into Diagon Ally, first go to Gringotts, it will be in the center of Diagon Ally you won't be able to miss it, and get you your money, you do remember what our money system is?" Voldemort asked and Harry nodded a second later the bubble of magic left, Professor Quirrell stood and walked to a door, Harry followed him. Once they walked through the door Harry noticed they were in a back ally facing a brick wall, Professor Quirrell pulled out his wand and tapped some bricks and an archway appeared.

"I-I-I w-w-will s-s-see y-y-you a-a-at H-H-Hogwarts o-o-on S-S-September 1-1-1st, H-H-Harry." Professor Quirrell said before disappearing with a small 'pop'. Harry stepped into Diagon Ally for the first time, he looked around and took everything in before he started to walk down the street.

"First I need to get to Gringotts like Master said." Harry muttered and walked a few minutes with witches and wizards buzzing around, he could have sworn a few times that he saw a boy with light-blond hair and blue-gray eyes walking with a man with shoulder length white-blond hair and gray eyes, before he came to a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. Harry walked up the steps and noticed that the goblin was about a head shorter than him, and that he had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and toes. Harry and the Goblin bowed their head at each other at the same time before Harry walked into the back and was faced with a silver door with words engraved on it.

"Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there." Harry whispered the little rhyme on the door before feeling magic swell around him and understood that his rhyme was a spell and a warning.

He bowed to the two goblins as they bowed to him and let him through the silver doors, and suddenly Harry was in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large lodgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Harry walked to a counter as he continued to look around, when he got to a counter with a free goblin Harry looked him in the eye and bowed his head in greeting. "Good morning, I have come to take money out of my safe.

"Do you have your key, sir?" The goblin asked.

"No sir." Harry said and the goblin barred his jagged teeth in annoyance.

"Give me your hand, I will need a drop of your blood to summon your key." The goblin said, Harry held out his hand and the goblin made a small cut in his palm with one of his fingernails, he held a small silver bowl under Harry's hand before he turned it over to let a few drops drip into the bowl. The Goblin let go of Harry's hand and Harry pulled it back to him and rubbed his palm with the thumb of his other hand, using his magic to heal the small cut. A minute later the goblin pulled a little golden key from the now empty silver bowl, "Here is your key Mr. Harry Potter, it seems that one Albus Dumbledore holds this key." Harry snarled at that and the goblin smirk, "If you wish to remove this person as your key holder you must say 'I, your name, recant one, said person's name, to hold this key and things that belong to me.'"

"I, Harry Potter, recant one Albus Dumbledore to hold this key and things that belong to me." Harry said, the golden key shined for a second.

"Very well, Mr. Harry Potter, but now we seem to have a small problem. Since you are not of age you can not be the holder of your key, you must select someone to be your key holder until you are 17. If you know who you want to be your key holder you must say 'I, your name, wish for one, said person's name, to hold this key and things that belong to me.'" The goblin said and Harry thought about it for a few minutes, he couldn't have his Master as his key holder seeing as he was not of the living world, and he did not know the Head of the Malfoy family right now, that left only one person that he could trust with his key.

"I, Harry Potter, wish that one Severus Snape to hold this key and and things that belong to me." Harry said and the key was once again shinning for a second before returning back to normal.

"Very well, the said individuals will be informed of the changes. I will now have someone take you down to your vaults. Griphook!" The goblin called and another seemed to just magically appear next to Harry, who assumed must have been Griphook. Griphook lead Harry to one of the many doors and held open the door for them, and Harry was shocked to find himself in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. Harry looked around and noticed that the passageway slopped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them, when it stopped in front of them they climbed in and were soon flying down the tracks. At first they just hurtled through a labyrinth of twisting passages, Harry tried to remember it but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering it.

Harry's eyes stung a little as the cold air rushed past them, but he ignored the stinging and kept them wide open as a rush of adrenalin rushed through his veins. Once he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and turned to see if it was a Dragon, because he loved Dragons, but it was too late. They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactite and stalagmite grew from the ceiling. Harry looked over the edge of the cart to take a closer look, he wrapped his magic around the cart to make sure he didn't fall out.

When the cart finally came to a stop beside a small door in the passage wall, Harry and Griphook got out and walked to the door. Griphook unlocked the door and a lot of green smoke came billowing out, with it cleared Harry could help the gasp that escaped from his lips. Inside the vault were mounds and mounds of gold coins, columns after columns of silver coins, and heaps and heaps of little bronze coins. It was incredible that he forgot what was going on for a second.

When he came back to himself he took notice of a small back near the door, he grabbed it and then walked into the vault. 'All right, Master said that the gold coins were Galleons,' he thought scooping hand-full after hand-full of golden coins into the bag and noticed it wasn't getting any heavier, 'The silver ones are Sickle, there are 17 Sickles to a Galleon,' He thought dumping hand-full after hand-full of silver coins into the bag, 'And the bronze coins are Knuts and there are 29 Knuts to a Sickle.' He thought as he put the last hand-full of little bronze coins into the bag. He walked back to Griphook and they took off once again.

 


	4. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has a bit of sexual tension between two 11 year olds. And yes, I know that that is highly unlikely because their bodies have not began to make the hormones for all that juicy stuff yet, but please bare with me because everything will be explained latter in the story.
> 
> Thank you.  
> -Mystic

****Chapter 5-** **

Harry stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts a minute later after one wild cart ride back to the bank. Harry knew he needed to get his robes for Hogwarts so he set off towards the first clothing store he saw: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When he entered the story he felt something familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar tug at his magic before it wrapped itself around him, almost as if trying to protect him. Before he could think further on what had just happened a squat, smiling witch dress in mauve walked up to him.

"Hogwarts, dear?" The woman asked and before he could speak began leading him to another room. "Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now in fact." They entered the room and Harry was able to see a boy with moon-light pale skin, aristocratic features, and sort light blond hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes that he noticed were looking at him through the mirror as another witch pinned up his long black robes. The witch lead Harry to a stool next to the boy and Harry's heart started beating when he realized that he was the boy from his dream, Harry smiled nervously at him and the boy smiled a small smile back.

"Hello," The boy said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry said trying not to blush.

"My father is next door buying my books. After I'm through here I'm going to drag him off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" The boy asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Play Quidditch at all?" The boy asked.

"No, but I want to." Harry said he smiled and stuck his hand out to the boy, after making sure it wouldn't interfere with the witch pinning his robe, "I'm Harry Potter, yes, sadly my brother is the Boy-Who-Lived." The boy smirked and took his hand, they both felt a shock of electricity and the boy's grip on Harry's hand tightened and Harry could sense that he was forcing himself not to pull Harry to him and wrap his arms around him.

"I have waited so long to finally meat you Harry, my Precious Dark Phoenix." The boy said and Harry gasped, how could this boy know what he called him in his dreams. The boy lifted Harry's knuckles to his lips and kissed them, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and I will protect you with my life, if you will let me." Harry nodded, he seemed to have lost his voice, he saw Draco's eyes light up in happiness and he lowered Harry's knuckles away from his lips but did not let go of his hand, "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"I hope to be in Slytherin." Harry said, surprised when his voice didn't squeak or shake. Draco lifted a perfectly trimmed eyebrow while smirking.

"Interesting choice of House to hope to be in." Draco said, his smirk widening, "You do realize that the whole wizarding world assumes that both you and your brother will be in Gryffindor like your parents, don't you?"

"Yes, I realize this, but the wizarding world needs to realize that I am not my parents nor am I my brother, I am my own person." Harry said and felt Draco rubbing his knuckles with his thumb in a soothing way, he glanced down at their hands with a deep blush and looked back at Draco to see that his eyes were shinning again, but this time it wasn't in happiness, this time it was an emotion that Harry couldn't name, and right now he was kind of a little scared to name it.

"That you are, my Precious Dark Phoenix." Draco said, his voice almost sounding like a purr, Harry began to kind of inwardly panic at the foreign emotion that was flowing through his veins, so he quickly back-peddled away from the unknown and unnamed emotion.

"So," His voice cracked and he took a deep breath, "So does this mean we are allies?" Harry asked gently removing his hand from Draco's, he saw disappointment flash through Draco's eyes and quickly made it look like he was whipping sweat off his hand before he took a hold of Draco's hand once more. He didn't want to see Draco sad if he could help it.

"No," Draco said and Harry felt a painful stab of disappointment hit his heart, "I don't want to be just your ally, I want to be your best friend." Draco said smirking at Harry, had that been Draco's way getting back at him? "This will be an interesting year at Hogwarts, don't you say?" Before Harry could answer the witch that had been pinning his robe cut him off.

"That's both of you done, my dears." Draco quickly let go of Harry's hand and hopped off the stool before holding out his arms to help Harry down. Once they were both down, Draco grabbed Harry's hand once again and they both walked to the counter to pay for their robes, they then walked out of the shop. Once outside Draco turned and gently lead Harry down the street.

"I need to meet my father at the book store 'Flourish and Blotts, he said he would buy my books. I want you to meet him." Draco said as they came to the book shop he had mentioned. Harry stopped them and Draco looked at him confused, "Do you not want to meet him?"

"It's not that Draco, I just need to tell you something." Harry glanced around before stepping closer to Draco to whisper in his ear, "To the wizarding world I go by the name Harry Potter, but to my close allies, or friends, and my master my name is Phoenix. Please don't tell anyone, and only call me that when we are alone."

"Why, planning to become the Dark Lord's apprentice?" Draco whispered back joking.

"I'm already his apprentice." Harry whispered, Draco pulled away just enough to looked into Harry's eyes, shocked, and saw that he was telling the truth.

"All right, my Precious Dark Phoenix, I won't tell anyone, I swear." Draco whispered before placing a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Now," Draco said pulling away from a blushing Harry, "Let us go meet my father." The two boys entered the book shop and meet up with a man with shoulder length white-blond hair and gray eyes, and with a jolt Harry realized that he had seen both Draco and his father in the crowd of witches and wizards while he had been going to Gringotts.

"Draco, who is this?" The man, Lucius, asked looking at Harry with a cold, hard look.

"Father, this is my new friend Harry Potter, I meet him at Madam Malkin's." Draco said and Lucius's eyes widened before narrowing at Harry. Harry stepped up and bowed his head like his Master had taught him to do when he meet one of his Death Eater, once again Lucius's eyes widened before he glanced around the book store.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, my Mater tells me you can help me." Harry whispered just loud enough so that only Draco and Lucius could here him.

"And your master would be?" Lucius drawled, Harry looked at him with amused eyes.

"You know him as the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort." Harry whispered and Lucius looked deep into Harry's eyes to see if he was lieing, when he found only truth Lucius bowed his head in respect.

"Mr. Potter, it is much pleasure to meet you. Are you ready to attend Hogwarts?" Lucius asked politely.

"Not quiet Mr. Malfoy." Harry said.

"Come now Mr. Potter, as a friend of my son's you must call me Lucius." Lucius said.

"I will call you Lucius, as long as you call me Harry." Harry said and Lucius smirked.

"You have a deal, Harry." Lucius said and Draco gently pulled Harry closer to him, obviously upset that Harry's attention had been on his father far to long for his taste. "What stores do you need to go to?"

"Here, Apothecary to get my potion things, Cauldron Shop to get a cauldron for my potions, Ollivander's to get my wand, and then Eeylops Owl Emporium to get my owl." Harry said, Draco squeezed his hand and felt Draco's magic tug at his, he looked over to Draco and Draco smiled.

"Same as me." Draco said, "Lets go get your books." Draco then gently lead Harry throughout the store with Lucius following behind them, staring at their hands, it would seem that once they got home he would have to remind Draco that Malfoy's did not show emotion in public, nor did they do any public display of affection.

After they got all of Harry's books, and a few others that Harry founds interesting; only because if Draco saw Harry looking at something and said that he thought it was interesting Draco would throw it grab it and throw it on to the pile; they walked to the counter and paid for their books. Draco took both his back and Harry's and walked out of the store. "Draco, I can carry my own bag!" Harry called running after Draco and took his bag. Draco tried to convince Harry to let him hold it for him but Harry refused, saying that he wasn't a girl and he could hold his own bags, so Draco just settled for hold Harry's hand, which was better then holding a bag anyways.

The small group walked to the Apothecary and got their potion ingredients and things for school, like parchments and ink pots. Draco held up two ink pots, one a beautiful silver and another a bright emerald-green, and two diaries the same colors as the ink pots. "These are two way diaries, it means that if I write in this diary," Draco said holding up the green diary, "Then you will see it in yours, and vice-verse." Harry decided to get the silver two way diary and the silver ink pot that Draco said belonged to it, Harry seriously doubted it but got it anyway. He also got a never ending trunk that only opened if you spoke to it in Parseltongue, or the language of snakes as his Master had taught him, though he didn't tell Draco or Lucius that he had bought it.

They then went to the Cauldron shop to get the cauldrons for their potions, Draco and Harry bought everything from pewter to the golden cauldron, nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients, and a collapsible telescopes. After that they went to the wand shop, Ollivander's was a narrow and shabby shop, peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a purple cushion in the dusty window. Draco had to let go of Harry's hand as they entered.

A tinkling bell rang somewhat in the depth of the shop as they stepped inside. The shop was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which was cracked. Harry and Draco looked around and Harry noticed an old man kneeling around the counter. "Good afternoon." Harry said to the old man who raised his bushy eyebrows. The old man finally stood up before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Well, I would never, a Potter willing shopping with the Malfoy family." The man said then turned to look at Lucius, "Of course the two families were enemies in your time, right, Mr. Malfoy." It wasn't a question, suddenly the man looked back at Harry, "Mr. Potter, you have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday that she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charms." Ollivander moved closer to Harry, who tried to ignore his silver eyes that were like the Malfoys, yet not at the same time. "Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I could say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course." Ollivander had moved so close that he and Harry were now nose to nose, neither of them heard the low growls coming from Draco, but Lucius did. He looked down at Draco with a raised eyebrow and saw his sons eyes were glowing a bright silver in an angry and possessive way.

Ollivander suddenly blinked and moved away from Harry, Draco stopped growling and his eyes stopped glowing, he stepped closer to Harry and grabbed his hand, as if to tell Ollivander that Harry was his. Ollivander looked over to Lucius, "Lucius Malfoy, how nice to see you again with your son, Elm, Dragon heartstring, eleven inches, am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct." Lucius said smoothly. Ollivander nodded then turned his head to look at Harry and Draco.

"Now, Mr. Potter and Mr, Malfoy. Let me see," Ollivander pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pockets, "Which is your wand arm?:

"I'm right-handed." Harry said.

"Same here." Draco said.

"Mr. Potter, hold out your right arm." Harry let go of Draco's hand and held out his arm, "That's it." Ollivander said then measured Harry from his shoulder to his fingers, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, kneed to armpit, and around his head. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. We use unicorn hair, Phoenix tail feathers, Phoenix tears, a couple drops of Phoenix blood, the heartstrings of Dragons, or a few drops of Dragon's blood. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorn, Dragon, or Phoenixes are quiet the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand, unless you are soul mates." He said as he measured. Harry glanced at Draco who smirked and winked at him, Harry blushed before looking to the ground. Just then Ollivander switched the tape measure to Draco. "Hold out your right arm Mr. Malfoy, that's it." the tape measure began to measure Draco as Ollivander flitted around the shelves, taking boxes down and putting boxes back. "That will do." He said and the tape measure crumpled in a heap on the floor. "Right, Mr. Potter you can go first." Ollivander said and held a wand out to Harry, "Beechwood and Dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and waved it around a second before Ollivander snatched it out of his hand and handed Harry another wand, "Maple and Phoenix feather, seven inches, quite whippy try-" Before Harry could raise the wand it was taken from him and another replaced it, "No, no, here ebony and unicorn hair, eight an a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried, and tried, and tried. He began to think that Ollivander was trying to avoid giving him his wand. Draco had pulled a wand from one of the many piles of Harry's failed wand, Hawthorn 10 inches Phoenix feather soaked in Dragon's blood, good for healing and casting curses, and found that it was his wand. Harry had playfully glared at Draco for being able to find his wand on his first try. Harry noticed that the more wands that Ollivander pulled from the shelves the more he seemed to get unhappy, Harry seemed to have tried every wand except one. "Holly and a Dragon's heartstring, from the same Dragon who's blood soaks Draco's Phoenix feather, soaked in Phoenix blood, from the same Phoenix who's feather now rests in Draco's wand. Eleven inches, good healing and creating spells."

As soon as Harry took a hold of the wand he felt a wave of magic and knew this was his wand. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down, sending a stream of silver and green sparks out of the end of his wand, along with a silver and green Snake, Dragon, and Phoenix. Lucius politely clapped for him and Draco whooped and cried "Finally!"

"Well, well, well, how odd, how very odd indeed." Ollivander said as he packed Draco and Harry's wand back into their rightful boxes. "Odd, odd." he muttered as they paid for them.

"I'm sorry, but what is so odd about my wand?" Harry asked. Ollivander pulled out a wand from underneath his counter and showed it to Harry.

"This wand is destined for your brother to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, yes, thirteen and a half inches, Yew. But your wand is the exact opposite of this wand." Ollivander gasped, Harry had to bite back a smirk, and the Malfoy's eyes widened when they heard that. Harry thanked Ollivander before he grabbed Draco's hand and lead him and his father out of shop and towards Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy their owls.

The last shop was dark and full off rustling and flickering, jewel-bright owls. Ten minutes later Draco, Harry, and Lucius were walking out of the shop, both boys were now carrying and owl each. Harry's owl was raven black and Draco's was dove white, they were asleep with their heads under their wings, the owner had told them that these owls were said to be soul-mates and presents from the gods.

Once all the purchases had been made, the three stood in the ally, Harry was holding Draco's hand and was looking at both Malfoy's with uncertainly. "I suppose I should be getting back to the Leaky Cauldron now." Harry said and Draco growl and tightened his hold on Harry's hand.

"I suppose you should, we wouldn't want your guardian to worry for you." Lucius said and pried Draco's hand away from Harry's.

"You _will_ write to me if your brother does _anything_ to you." Draco demanded.

"I will be fine Draco, we have Professor Snape with us." Harry said.

"Severus Snape is here with you?" Lucius asked.

"He is our guardian." Harry said nodding.

"Then you are in good hands. I want to see you at the Hogwarts Express station to see you and Draco off. I have a feeling that you and Draco will be very, very close friends." Lucius said as he stopped Draco from grabbing Harry's hand receiving a growl and glare from Draco and a giggle from Harry.

"I will see you at the Hogwarts Express station Lucius, and Draco, I will write you a letter as soon as I can."

"You better, and I will reply to it as soon as I get it." Draco said leaning over and kissed Harry on his cheek. "Be safe, I better see you at the Hogwarts Express station."

"You will." Harry said before leaving the ally and returned to his room in the Leaky Cauldron, to find an angry Professor Snape sitting at the small table that was in their room.

"Sit." Professor Snape said, Harry quickly sat his stuff down and went to sit at the table across from Professor Snape. "How did you get into Diagon Ally?"

"Professor Quirrell opened the gateway for me." Harry said.

"Why did you ask him when you knew that I would be down with your brother soon?" Professor Snape asked.

"I didn't ask him, he lead me to the gateway and opened it." Harry said.

"Why?" Professor Snape asked.

"For me to answer that I have to ask to place a privacy bubble around us." Harry said and a second later he felt a bubble of magic surrounding them and knew it was safe to answer the question. "My Master is possessing him."

"Who is your master?" Professor Snape asked, he didn't even seemed phased that someone was possessing Professor Quirrell.

"Lord Voldemort." Harry said and Professor Snape's eyes widened before narrowing in on Harry.

"The Dark Lord is gone." Professor Snape said.

"He is a ghost and has been my mentor since I was 9. He's the one who taught me everything I know, he told me that you would teach me Occlumency and Legilimency." Harry said.

"I see. So after Professor Quirrell let you through the gateway you thought it wise to walk Diagon Ally alone and shop for your school supplies?" Professor Snape asked.

"I was not alone, Draco and Mr. Lucius Malfoy was with me. I meet Draco at Madam Malkin's and he took me to his father." Harry said.

"Alright, now tell me what the meaning of this is." Professor Snape said, his mood seemed to have lightened a lot, he tossed a letter from Gringotts tell him that he was now the key holder for Harry.

"I didn't like the idea that Dumbledore was the key holder for me, so I switched him for you. I know I can trust you because not only has my Master told me I can trust you, but you have proven I can trust you. And and the time I didn't know Lucius Malfoy, but you were my first choice anyway." Harry said and Professor Snape nodded then took down the privacy ward.

"Go eat dinner with your brother." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir." Harry said then left a smirking Professor Snape alone in the room.

 


	5. Chapter 6

****** **

****Chapter 6-** **

Harry woke up the morning of September 1st in an excited mood, he couldn't wait to go to school and learn as much as he could, what made going to Hogwarts better was that his Master and his new friend were going to be there. Harry got up and noticed that both Andrew and Professor Snape were not in the room, he quickly got dressed. He made sure that everything was packed into his trunk before shrinking and putting it in his pocket, then he left the room after he told his owl; which he had decided to call Hades; to fly to the school and went down to the bar in search of his Professor and brother. He found them in a secluded corner, away from the prying eyes of all the witches and wizards, it was most likely Professor Snape's idea.

As soon as Harry sat down Professor Snape started to quiz them about the Potion course book. "Harry, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant called aconite." Harry said after a moment, as a plate of chocolate chip pancakes appeared in front of him.

"Correct." Professor Snape said then turned to look at Andrew, "Andrew, our new celebrity, please tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to in an infusion of wormwood?" Andrew looked at Professor Snape with a confused look and a mouth full of bacon. Harry and Professor Snape looked at him with a disgusted look and Andrew quickly swallowed.

"I-I don't know." Andrew said.

"Did you even read your Potions book?" Professor Snape asked.

"What, I was suppose to?" Andrew asked.

"I will be testing my students on the first day of school, it would be wise for you to read your book, like your brother. Now, Harry please inform your brother the answer to the question." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir, asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death. The Draught of Living Death brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This Draught is very dangerous if not used with caution." Harry said then causally took a bite of his pancakes.

"Once again, that is correct." Professor Snape pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time before he snapped it shut and put it back into his pocket, "We have just enough time before we have to leave."

"Leave where?" Andrew asked, his mouthful of pancakes.

"I need to get back to the school, I will be dropping you two off at the station on my way. Are you all packed?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"No," Andrew said then quickly added, "Sir."

"Well, you better hurry up and pack because I leave in five minutes with or without you." Professor Snape snapped at him.

"What!? Are you serious?" Andrew asked. Professor Snape glared at Andrew before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I believe that Professor Snape is serious, you knew that today was September 1st and the day we leave for the school, so you better hurry up and pack." Harry said, a second later Andrew was out of his seat and up the stairs. Four minutes later he was back down into the bar, packed and read to go; also out of breath. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at him before holding out the pocket watch with a sneer.

"Alright, now that we are all ready to go, take a hold of the pocket watch and hold on tight. We wouldn't want any of you to loose a piece of your body, would we?" Professor Snape asked. Both Harry and Andrew took a tight hold of the pocket watch and a minute later they both felt like they were being pulled in four different directions at once, and the Leaky Cauldron disappeared from around them and became blurs of colors.

Three seconds the colors melted into a dirty ally, Andrew fell on his ass as soon as they landed, Harry stumbled a little, but with the help of a firm arm from Professor Snape he managed to stay standing. Once Professor Snape was sure Harry wouldn't just suddenly fall to the ground like his brother, he dropped his arm and walked out of the ally. Harry followed him like a little, obedient puppy, and Andrew jumped up and ran after them.

They followed Professor Snape into a train station and over to a column between platform 9 and 10. He stopped and spun around to face them, he pulled two tickets out of his pocket and handed one to each of them. "The platform for Hogwarts it through this column, just walk through it and you will be on the platform." He looked Harry in the eye and looked like he wanted to say something to him, but turned around and walked away.

"Stupid git." Andrew said glaring at the spot that Professor Snape had been before he left.

"Just like the person I'm standing next to." Harry said then smirked at Andrew when he glared at him, "Well, I need to go find my friend, bye." Harry walked through the gateway to the Hogwarts platform and out of Andrew's view. When Harry stepped onto the platform, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the crimson train.

Harry had to step out of the way as a crowd of a red headed family barreled through the gate and nearly ran him over. Harry sneered at them before he began to scan the crowd for any sign of Draco or his father, after a few minutes he spotted both of the Malfoy men standing with a beautiful woman with long light-blond hair and ice blue eyes. Draco seemed to notice him at the same time that he had noticed Draco, for he had smiled at Harry as soon as their eyes met. Harry tried to fight the blush that he knew was on his cheeks as he forced his way through the crowd towards Draco, his father and the woman.

When Harry had gotten to within five feet of Draco he found his hand held in a firm, yet gentle and loving way. No one had even seen Draco's hand shoot from his side to grab Harry's hand, Harry saw the woman standing with them glanced at the clasped hands then looked over at Lucius with a shocked look. "Harry." Draco said and Harry could tell that Draco really wanted to pull into a hug, but was restraining himself for some reason.

"Hello Draco, Lucius." Harry said squeezing Draco's hand then looked at the woman, "Ma'am."

"Harry, I would like you to meet wife Narcissa." Lucius said, resting a hand on Narcissa's shoulder for a minute before he dropped his hand back to his side.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Narcissa." Harry said and saw that Narcissa glared at their still clasped hands, Harry tried to pull his hand from Draco's grip but he refuse to let his hand go so Harry stopped.

"It is lovely to have met you, Mr. Potter. It'll be sad when you two stop being friends." Narcissa said and Harry looked confused why Lucius and Draco glared at her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, when you get sorted into Gryffindor like your parents you and Draco will not be able to be friends." Narcissa said. Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud whistle from the train telling every student that it was time to board.

"Father, Mother, I will write you, come Harry, we don't want to miss the train." Draco said giving his parents a hug and grabbed Harry's hand again and began to leading him towards the train.

"Goodbye Lucius, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry called over his shoulder. They ran towards the train, Draco jumped on as soon as it started to pull away, causing him to loose his grip on Harry's hand, Draco held out his hand for Harry to grab. Harry ran and jumped onto the train and stumbled nearly falling off the train but was caught by Draco and pulled into his strong chest. "T-Thanks." Harry said blushing.

"I told you I would protect." Draco said with a smirk and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "Now, let us get to our compartment." He said as he began to lead the way through the students.

"Our compartment?" Harry asked.

"Me and my family got here early and secured us a compartment." Draco said and began to look in compartments.

"But wouldn't other students take the compartment?" Harry asked.

"Yes, so that is why I had Crabbe and Goyle make sure no one took it." Draco said.

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked.

"My acquaintances." Draco said then opened a compartment that had two large boys, that reminded Harry of Dudley and some of his friend, standing with their arms crossed in front of the door, automatically Harry hid behind Draco. "Harry?" He asked turning his head to look at Harry and saw the fear in his eyes and understood what was going on in Harry's mind and moved Harry so that he was standing in front of him, facing Crabbe and Goyle "Don't worry Precious, they do everything I tell them, and I have told them to treat you like they treat me." He whispered into his ear.

"And how do they treat you?" Harry asked, Draco didn't answer all he did was smirk and lead him past the boys and Harry was greeted with five other people.

"Harry these are my friends Blaize Zabini," Draco said pointing to a boy with short wavy light brown hair and golden-brown eyes, "Theodore Nott," He said pointing to a boy with short black hair and onyx black eyes, "Pansy Parkinson," He said pointing to a girl with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a pug-face, "Daphne Greengrass," He said pointing to a cute girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, "And Millicent Bulstrode," He said pointing to a girl who was built more like Crabbe and Goyle with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said and noticed that Pansy was glaring at their clasped hands. "I am Harry Potter."

"Dray," Pansy said as Draco sat down in the only available seat which was next to Blaize, "Why did you bring a Gryffindork into our compartment?"

"Because, Pansy," Draco said and pulled Harry onto his lap by tugging at their still clasped hands, "I have a feeling that Harry here will be in Slytherin with us."

"Well then, welcome to the group Harry." Blaize said holding out his hand for Harry to take.

"Thank you for accepting me." Harry said with a smile and took his hand, intending on shaking it, but was shocked when Blaize lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. Harry heard Draco growl before his hand was snatched away from Blaize and he was situated so that he was on Draco's other knee with his back pressed against the compartment wall.

"So Harry," Daphne started, "Where is your trunk?"

"Yes Harry, where is your trunk?" Draco asked.

"Right here." Harry said then pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket, he showed them his trunk then started to put it back into his pocket but Draco stopped it.

"Here," Draco said while standing up making Harry stand, "Let me un-shrink it, and we can put it with our trunks."

"Oh, no need, I'll un-shrink it." Harry sat it on the rack with the other trunks and hissed 'enlarge' in Parseltongue.

"Merlin, you're a Parselmouth?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Are you a descendant of Slytherin?" Blaize asked.

"No." Harry said, "I don't know about my family, but my Master does, and he has informed me that the Potter family line does not cross with the Slytherin family line in any way." He then looked at everyone with a pleading look, "Please don't mention this to anyone, I wasn't suppose to use Parseltongue in front of anyone that my Master has not approved of. And there is only one person in this room that my Master has approved, and that is Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked at being approved of by Voldemort, even though only he and Harry knew who Harry's Master was.

"Who is your master?" Theodore asked, speaking for the first time since Harry stepped into the compartment.

"I can't tell you." Harry said.

"Figures." Theodore muttered and Draco glared at him then sat down and pulled Harry into his lap, making sure to have his back against the compartment wall and his hands away from Blaize who was throwing Draco amused glances.

"Why can't you tell us?" Millicent asked.

"He hasn't given me permission to tell you." Harry said.

"I bet you don't even have a master and are just saying that to impress Draco." Pansy sneered and Harry looked at her with a blank face.

"Oh, I get it." Harry said a smirk growing on his face confusing everyone.

"Get what?" Pansy asked.

"You're jealous." Harry said, his smirk turned dark.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"You. Are. Jealous." Harry said, "You want to be the one that Draco holds hands with, and the one that he wants to sit on his lap." Harry said then gave Pansy a sarcastically sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, I understand how you feel, but you really need to give up on him because I don't think Draco is really into bestiality." Everyone but Harry and Pansy burst into uncontrollable laughter while Harry smirked at Pansy who was glaring at him.

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm a Pure-Blood you're only a Half-Blood. My family can destroy you." Pansy said.

"Oh, I don't think they can even touch me. You see, I have the protection of the Malfoy family, you don't." Harry said.

"It's true, Harry is protected by the Malfoy family _and_ Professor Snape." Draco said, then stood up making Harry stand up, "Well I feel like mocking Andrew Potter, anyone else want to come?" Everyone shook their heads, "Oh well, Crabbe, Goyle, you're coming with us." Draco said and lead Harry out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle followed after them like obedient bulldogs. The corridors of the train were clearer now and were a lot easier to walk down, suddenly Draco let go of Harry's hand. Harry was about to question Draco when suddenly Harry felt Draco's arm around his shoulders and was pulled closer to Draco. "You did a really good job at put Parkinson in her place."

"You're not mad that I said that to your friend?" Harry asked.

"To be honest, the only person in there that is my friend for who I am and not what my last name is is Blaize. I only tolerate the other's because they may be of use to me later on down the line." Draco said.

"And what am I?" Harry asked. Draco stopped and made Harry look at him, he slipped his arm from around Harry's shoulder to his waist and pulled him as close as he could.

"You," Draco said softly and rested his cheek on Harry's head, "You are my Precious Dark Phoenix. you are my soul-mate." Harry knew what a soul-mate was and knew what it entailed and he wasn't ready, he was too young, he was only 11 for Merlin's sake! "And though we are way too young to even think about bond, that doesn't mean we can't form a different bond, a bond that is formed from close friendship and love."

"But I just met you, it's too soon to be in that relationship." Harry whispered, afraid that Draco would leave and go to that Parkinson girl, and though he wasn't ready to bond with him, that didn't mean he wanted him to be with someone else until their 17 birthday when they had to start creating the soul-mate bond.

"And I understand. I grew up in the wizarding world I understood what the dreams meant, you didn't." Draco said.

"Dreams?" Harry asked.

"The dreams our souls showed us, I've had dreams of you since I was five, when I was first taught magic." Draco said.

"I didn't start having dreams about you until I was 9." Harry said and then remembered what happened right before his first dream, "Right after my first lesson with my Master."

"Everyone's soul tries to show them who their soul-mate is, but only people with magical core get to see who our soul-mates are in dream, and we only get to see them in dreams after we first learn how to control our magic. And only powerful wizards and witches are able to remember the dreams they had of their soul-mates." Draco explained.

"Excuse me." The voice of a young girl said cutting into their moment, they turned their heads to see a young girl with long bushy brown hair and sky blue eyes, she had an air of an arrogant and bossy person, standing in front of them. Harry noticed a very thin chocolate brown line around her body, and felt the hum of untamed magic, and could tell she had just used her magic in a spell just a few minutes ago. Harry could sense that she would be very powerful once she had learned better control of her magic and knew he need to have her on his allegiance list.

"I'm sorry, were we in your way?" Harry asked before Draco could say anything.

"No, well actually yes, but the real reason I got your attention was to see if you have seen a toad, Neville seems to have lost his." The girl said, Harry glanced behind her to see a scared looking boy with short dark brown hair and honey brown eyes, around his body was a golden-brown light that seemed to flicker like a fame. It was the boy's magic, wild and untamed and would be hard for him to use until he got the confidence and strength to put it under his control. And just like with the girl, Harry knew he needed to keep this boy on his allegiance list.

"No, I'm sorry, we haven't see a toad." Harry said and both the girl and Neville looked disappointed, "But I promise to keep my eye out for it."

"Th-thank you." Neville stuttered and the girl lead him around Harry and Draco.

"Excuse me." Harry snapped causing both of them to stop when they were right in front of them, "I believe it is polite to offer one's name to the people who are helping you look for something." He said with a soft, warm smile, his eyes were closed to hide his annoyance at them.

"Oh, right." The girl muttered staring at him wearily, "I'm Hermione Granger, and, as I said before, this is Neville."

"Neville what? How am I suppose to find him to return his toad if I don't know his last name?" Harry asked still smiling that soft, warm smile, but he opened his eyes and gave them a pointed stare daring them to deny him.

"Longbottom." Neville said softly, and Harry looked at him with an expression that demanded he say that again, only louder. "My last name his Longbottom." Harry smiled at them once again and grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze when he saw him sneer at Neville.

"Thank you, I will inform one or both of you if I find your toad Neville." Harry said then lead Draco away from them, never telling them his name.

"What was that about?" Draco whispered as he pulled his hand from Harry's grip and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to pull him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Something told me that they will be of great use to me in the long run, I want them on my allegiance list, but I also need them to know who is the stronger out of the three of us." Harry said with a dark smirk, Draco smirked and kissed Harry's temple.

"That's my Precious Dark Phoenix." Draco whispered before throwing open a compartment door to see Andrew was sitting surrounded by candy and a boy with short, wild wavy red hair, ice blue eyes, freckles across his nose, and a dirt smug on the side of his nose. Harry could barely see a faint sky blue line around his body, and if he concentrated he could feel the barely there hum of the boy's weak magic.

"Oh look Harry, Andrew made a wittle fweind." Draco stage whispered to Harry who giggled and tried to fight a blush.

"Who the heck are you?" Andrew demanded.

"Why, I thought you would know who your own brother is, but seeing as you are sitting with this pea-brain, I wouldn't be surprised if you did actually forget your own brother's name." Harry said with a smirk.

"Not you boy!" Andrew snapped and Harry automatically flinched at the name Vernon always yelled at him just before he was beat, or thrown into his cupboard, Andrew saw this and smirked. Suddenly Harry's view of Andrew and the red head was blocked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle, I really wouldn't get on my bad side or you might just get to personally know them." Crabbe and Goyle moved from in front of him and Draco gently pulled Harry back to him, keeping a protective arm around his waist. "And I am Draco Malfoy." The red headed boy snorted and tried to hide it behind a cough when Draco glared at him, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to tell me who you are, your red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down clothes tell me exactly who you are. You are a Weasely, and my father warned me that all the Weaselys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Oi, Weasely, did you know that me and Andiekins here are filthy rich." Harry smirked when the red-headed boy's eyes widened, "Oh yes, we each have three vaults to hold all of our money that our parents split up for us." Harry looked towards Andrew, "Now Andiekins, stop all this pretending, we miss you over in the Slytherin compartment, come back to where you belong." Harry said even though he knew that Andrew had no place in Slytherin, he just wanted to wind him up.

"Don't Call Me That! I don't belong in Slytherin, and neither do you. We both belong in Gryffindor like our parents were!" Andrew yelled red-faced, "And Ron don't listen to him, I didn't even know about all that money until my 11th birthday, I'm as poor as you."

"Says the spoiled boy who got everything he ever wanted from our aunt and uncle every time he threw a fit." Harry sneered.

"Shut up fag!" Andrew yelled and stood up to punch Harry but was stopped when a deep male voice interrupted them.

"What is going on here?" They all turned to see a nicely dressed teenager that was already dressed in his school robes and had a golden pendant with a 'P' engraved on it. The teenager had short red hair, freckles across his nose, and ocean blue eyes hidden behind thin wired glasses. Harry saw a strong light brown line surrounding his body, almost as if it were a shield, Harry felt the teenager's powerful magic humming, ready to be used, and Harry found yet another person he wanted on his allegiance list.

"I came in here to visit my older twin brother, Andrew," Harry started and pointed at Andrew who still had his fist positioned to punch Harry, "And see if he wanted to sit with me and my friends when he just started yelling at me and calling me a fag." Harry finished just as another teenager with short dark brown hair and light brown eyes walked up behind the first teenager, both teenagers tensed when they heard the last part and gave Andrew a cold look.

"Is there anything wrong with ones brother wanting to invite you into his compartment to meet his friends?" The first teenager asked.

"Or being in a relationship with another boy?" The second teenager asked.

"N-no," Andrew stuttered, "But Harry is lieing. He was making fun of me and Ron and rubbed the fact that me and him had money in Ron's face!"

"I did not make fun of Ron nor did I make fun of you." Harry said, "And if informing Ron that we had money was seen as rubbing it in his face I apologize." Andrew and Ron opened their mouth to argue.

"Stop being such a little baby Ron, Harry here has apologized for accidentally offending you. Now I want both of you to apologize to Harry and Draco here for accusing them of something they didn't do." The first teenager said.

"But Percy, they are lieing!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I am a Prefect, I can and will take points away from which ever house you two get into. Now do you really want to loose house points before you even started Hogwarts?" Percy asked and Ron's face went red before he turned to Harry and Draco and muttered something. "What was that?" Percy demanded.

"I said 'I'm sorry'." Ron growled out.

"Was that so hard Ronniekins?" The other teenager asked and Ron glared at him.

"Andrew, apologize to your brother and his friend before you loose house points and get a detention." Percy said.

"Sorry." Andrew muttered loud enough that it could barely be heard by everyone.

"Your apologizes have been accepted." Harry said.

"Now, Harry, Draco, I think it would be best if you two returned to your own compartment, and I would suggest changing into your school robes we will be arriving shortly." Percy said then turned around, "Come Oliver, I have a letter I need to write to mother." And with that bother teenagers left, Draco smirked at Ron and Andrew.

"Well, Andiekins, Ronniekins, I guess we will see you at school." Harry said then blew Ron and Andrew a sarcastic kiss and left their compartment with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle following him.

"That was smooth." Draco said wrapping his arm and Harry's waist.

"What all I did was tell Percy the truth." Harry said.

"Let me guess, two more on your allegiance list?" Draco asked.

"Well, Percy yes, I don't know about Oliver, I didn't get a good reading of him yet." Harry said and opened the door of their compartment.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

** **** **

** **Chapter 7-** **

The train came to a slow stop, Harry opened their compartment door and sneered at the mass of people that were pushing their way toward the train door to get out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry turned to grab his trunk but was stopped by Draco who grabbed his hand, "We leave our trunks here and the house elves will take them to our room in our House."

"Oh." Harry said threading his fingers through Draco's with a blush. Draco smirked and lead Harry out into the mass and made sure he wasn't pushed and shoved as they made their way onto the platform. Once outside Harry began to shiver from the cold air, Draco noticed this and began to rub his arms to try to warm him up. A loud voice suddenly rang over the noise that was the chatting of all the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Every first year made their way over to the voice and noticed a large, wild looking man holding a lamp. "Well, 'ere's Andrew Potter, where is yer twin?" The giant asked when he noticed Andrew, suddenly the giant's eyes landed on Harry, "Ah, there yer are. Don' want ter go loosin' yer two, Dumbledore's orders." Harry and Draco shared a look before they followed the giant when he began to lead them down what seemed like a steep and narrow path. Harry looked around and noticed that it was really dark on both sides of the path, this lead Harry to think that they were walking through a think forest. Harry noticed that no one was speaking and that Neville was sniffing every now and then, Harry sighed and did what the boy should have done as soon as he lost his pet, he silently and wordlessly summoned the frog to him and put a spell on it so that Neville won't be able to loose it ever again.

"Oi, Neville Longbottom." Harry called out making everyone, even Draco, jump. The giant stopped causing everyone else to stop, Neville and Hermione, who was walking next to him, turned and looked at him with teary eyes, Harry held out the toad in his hand, "I think I found your toad." Neville's eyes widened and he made his way over to Harry, he smiled when he saw that the toad in his hand was really his.

"Trevor!" Neville cried and took the toad from Harry who was smiling at him.

"Try not to loose him again, he seems very important to you." Harry said, even though he knew that Neville would never loose him again.

"Thank you, um?" Neville said fishing for Harry's name.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, "Okay, we can continue." The giant nodded then turned and continued to lead them down the path.

"When did you find his toad?" Draco whispered.

"I didn't, I summoned the toad to me." Harry whispered back.

"When?" Draco whispered.

"A minute before I gave him back, didn't you feel me use my magic?" Harry whispered.

"No. Only a wizard as powerful as Merlin himself can feel when someone else is using magic. Not even Dumbledore can do that." Draco whispered.

"Really?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Yer'll get yer firs' sight o' 'Ogwarts in a sec." The giant's voice boomed as he called over his shoulder, "Jus' 'round this bend 'ere." There was a loud and collective 'Ooooh' when they rounded the bend and a majestic castle perched on top of a mountain appeared before them from across a black, glassy lake. Harry knew that all the other students were mesmerized by the castle with its windows sparking in the starry sky, and it's many turrets and towers, but Harry was mesmerized by the magic surrounding the castle like a powerful and protective barrier. The magic was as swirl of Emerald-green, Silver, Maroon, Gold, Canary Yellow, Onyx, Royal Blue, and Bronze, and he could feel all the magic the castle itself held pulsing from all the way across the wide and vast lake, it took his breath away.

The giant lead them to the shore of the lake where there was a little fleet of little boats. "No more'n four to a boat." The giant said as he took a boat for himself. Harry and Draco managed to get a boat with Hermione and Neville, of course Draco wasn't very happy about it but kept his mouth shut as he glared out into the darkness around them while nearly pulling Harry into his lap when Neville looked at Harry with wide adoring eyes. "E'eryone in? Right th'n- FORWARD!" He commanded and the small fleet of boats took off at once.

Once they were a good distance from the shore Harry felt a little playful tug at his magic and looked down at the lake to see a pair of beautiful violet eyes of a mermaid looking back at him. Harry smiled and reached into the lake and gently touched the mermaid's face, more mermaids and a couple mermen joined her. "What are you doing?!" Hermione hissed at him causing Neville and Draco to look at him.

"Just saying hello to the merfolks that came to greet us." Harry said and everyone in the boats around them glanced over the sides of their boats to see the swarm of merfolks. A merman suddenly jumped over Harry's boat, sprinkling water on them and Hermione squeaked as the ice cold water hit her skin while Harry laughed, the merman landed back in the water next to Andrew's boat, nearly knocking it over.

"Ne'er seen them do 'hat be'ore." The giant said from his boat, Harry looked over at him and noticed a low hanging cliff coming closer to them.

"EVERYONE HEADS DOWN!" Harry yelled before the giant could say anything, everyone but Andrew ducked their heads as they sail under the cliff, Andrew was knocked out of his boat and screamed when a couple mermen carried him back to his boat and tossed him back into it. "I told you to duck." Harry said smirking at Andrew who was now shivering, his lips turning a little blue.

After about three minutes of sailing across the lake with the merfolks swimming around them, making sure that no one else fell out of their little boat, they made it back to shore, this time closer to the castle. Harry giggled when he felt the magic of the school wrap around him and fill him with warmth and the protection that only a mother could give, he looked around and noticed that every first year was now wrapped up in what looked like a blanket of either Emerald-green and Silver, Maroon and Gold, Canary Yellow and Onyx Black, or Royal Blue and Bronze. Harry looked at himself and Draco and noticed they were wrapped in Emerald-green and Silver and figured that this was how they were sorted into their houses.

The group of first years continued to follow the giant to the castle and up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front doors. The giant looked around the group, "E'eryone still 'ere? Yer there, s'ill go' yer toad?" He asked Neville who nodded, the giant then turned and knocked three times on the doors, the door swung open at once and a tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there with a very stern face.

'This was not someone to cross.' Harry thought as he saw the swirl of dark chocolate brown magic around her body, her magic and posture demanded respect, and Harry would gladly give her the respect she demanded until she did something to disrespect him, which he had a feeling she would do soon.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The giant said.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take it from here." Hagrid nodded then passed her as she opened the doors wider and motioned for the students to step in. Harry looked around the entry hall and noticed that it was so big that you could fit the Dursley's house into it five times over and still have room for three Olympic sized pools. The stone walls of the entry hall were lit with flaming torches like Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out with it looked like, and a magnificent marble staircase leading to the upper floors was facing them.

The group of first years followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor towards another set of huge, oak doors. Harry could hear the murmur of hundreds of voices from behind the oak doors and knew that the rest of the school was behind them. Professor McGonagall bypassed the oat doors and lead the group into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather close together; Draco didn't like that and practically wrapped himself around Harry to try and make sure no one touched him. They peered around them nervously wondering what was going on and what would happen next.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses." Harry was confused and looked around at everyone wrapped in their House colors, weren't they already sorted? Maybe he was the only one who could see the school's magic that wrapped them in the House colors of the House they were destined to be in. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry sighed when he saw that Neville had his cloak fastened under his left ear, "Neville, come over here." Harry said with a commanding voice. Neville nervously made his way to Harry, Harry saw that Neville was also wrapped in Emerald-green and Silver magic, so this nervous act was just a mask then? Harry grabbed Neville's cloak and pulled him close and began to unclasp it, Draco gave a warning growl but Harry hushed him with a quick jab at his ribs. Quickly with out saying anything Harry re-clasped Neville's cloak correctly then gently pushed him a few steps away and checked him over and nodded satisfied. "There, much better." He said and jumped when he felt a brush go through his hair and turned his head to see Daphne had managed to untangle Draco from around him with out him noticing and was now brushing his hair.

"We Slytherin's stick together, plus if you're going to be seen on Draco's arm you got to look the part." She said softly with a smirk, Harry nodded and turned around and let her finish brushing his hair. Once she was done he felt her take a step back and a second later he felt Draco wrap around him again. Harry jumped when suddenly some of the first years screamed, he and Draco turned to look to see that about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.

Pearly-white and slightly transparent like his master, they glided through the air and across the room, deep in a conversation that looked more like a small argument. They hardly glanced at the first years that were now all staring at them, some with white faces, some with open mouths, and a few with a bored look. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" A ghost that seemed to be a fat monk said.

"My dear Friar, haven't we already given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He give us all a bad name you know, just let the Bloody Baron deal with him like he always does-" A ghostly woman said.

"What are all of you doing in here?" A gruff ghost asked when he noticed the first years, no one said anything.

"New students about to be sorted?" The Fat Friar asked and a few students nodded mutely, the ghost smiled at them all, "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know."

"Move along now," A sharp voice said and everyone turned to see that Professor McGonagall had returned, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." One by one the ghost floated away through the opposite wall. "Now form a line, and follow me." She said to the first years. Harry got into the line behind Neville and Draco got in behind him because he was still wrapped around him. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through the oak doors of the Great Hall. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting watching them. At the top of the Hall was another long table that was filled up with all the Professors and the Headmaster. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets waiting to be filled with food and drinks.

"It's not the real sky," Harry heard Hermione whisper to Neville and looked up to see the night sky above them, if he didn't know better he would have thought that the Great Hall opened up to the night sky, "It is only bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in  _ Hogwarts, A History _ ." Hermione finished.

The group came to a stop in front of the table that held the Professors and Headmaster, Harry looked around at the students that were sitting at the tables and noticed that none of them were wrapped in the colors of their Houses. Harry looked at to Professor McGonagall as she sat a four-legged stool in front of the first years and put a pointed wizard's hat on top of the stool. The hat was patched, tattered, and extremely dirty; Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would have never let it into the house; but also surrounding it was a powerful dark purple almost black line of magic, this hat was magical.

Harry glanced around and saw that everyone's attention was now on the hat and he looked back at the hat. For a few minutes nothing happened, then suddenly Harry saw the magic brighten a little before going back to normal and the hat began to twitch. A rip near the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four Houses and then it stilled, waiting for the first years to put it on. Professor McGonagall stepped up holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool, I will then place the Sorting Hat on you." Professor McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat and called the first name, "Abbott; Hanna!" A pink faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of the line, she was wrapped in Canary Yellow and Onyx Black, she sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her, it fell right down over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted a moment later, the hat was lifted and the school's magic that had been wrapped around her unwrapped itself after changing the Hogwarts crest on her robe into the Hufflepuff crest. And then Harry understood what was going on. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hanna went to sent down at that table.

"Bone; Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and once again took the school's magic that had been wrapped around the first year and changed her crest and Susan ran over and sat next to Hanna.

"Boot; Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time, Terry ran over to the table and a few of the older Ravenclaw student stood up and shook his hand.

"Brocklehurst; Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, and "Brown; Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far right exploded with cheers. Harry sneered as he lifted a hand to his ear and glared at the table that he swore was trying to bust his ear drum.

"Bulstrode; Millicent" became the first Slytherin and the table on the far left clapped politely for her with faces masked to polite stone. Harry smirked at her as she looked at him and Draco, her face looked bored but her eyes showed that she was happy.

"Finch-Fletchley; Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled after a few minutes, and Harry realized that since the Sorting Hat didn't really have eyes, it needed to search through the person's magical core and mind to find out where to put the person, some times the hat would be able to find it instantly, other times it took a few minutes to be able to find it.

"Finnigan; Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger; Hermione!" Hermione took a deep breath before walking towards the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" Hermione smiled before hopping off the stool and ran over to the Ravenclaw table, with her back towards the Slytherin table.

"Longbottom; Neville!" Harry smirked when he saw that Neville purposefully made himself trip and fall over on his way to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and Harry nearly laughed at the shocked and confused looks from every Slytherin, he let out a giggle when Neville purposefully jumped off the stool and nervously ran to the Slytherin table still wearing the Sorting Hat, but he quickly came back and gave the hat back to an annoyed Professor McGonagall.

"How did he get into Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"It's a mask." Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco whispered back.

"What you see Neville doing now, being all nervous and clumsy, is his mask to hide who he really is to the rest of the world." Harry whispered as Draco was called. Draco let go of Harry and swaggered forward, the hat barely touched his head when it shouted for him to be in Slytherin. Draco winked at Harry as he walked over and sat in between Millicent and Daphne, across from Neville. Harry looked back at the rest of the unsorted first years and noticed that there weren't many left yet.

"Moon; Nora!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott; Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson; Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil; Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil; Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks; Sally-Anne!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter; Andrew!" Suddenly the Great Hall was silent and tense-full as Andrew made his way up to the stool, Harry heard whispers slowly break out throughout the Great Hall.

" _ Potter _ , did she just say  _ Potter _ ?"

" _ The  _ Andrew Potter?"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table jumped and clapped loudly while cheering: "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Potter; Harry!" Harry strolled up to the stool and smirked knowing that everyone assumed he would be in Gryffindor with his brother, and heard the whispers for him.

"Is that Andrew's brother?"

"He's so much different than Andrew."

"He's so small and so cute, I just want to take him home and hide him away in my closet." That whisper got a loud growl from some where along the Slytherin table. The last thing that Harry saw before the hat was dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of students craning their next to get a good look at him, the next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. A minute later he felt his barriers opening a little before closing securely, he frowned and went into his mind to see a man with long dark purple hair that was in a high pony-tail was standing in his library looking at one of his memories that was in the form of a book. Harry walked over to him and the man looked up and looked at him with violate eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Harry demanded.

"Worry not young Harry, I am the true form of the Hat that sorts the first years." The man said putting the memory back where it belonged and began to walk along the book shelves, Harry right behind him, "I am looking to see where you belong, and do not worry, everything that I learn will not leave me, Albus will not find out from me what I learn, the founders made sure that what I learn in the mind of the first years stay between me and that students."

"Okay." Harry said relaxing.

"You impress me Harry, your mind scape and mental shields are impressive, and very organized, not only that but you can read other people's magic and see the School's magic. You are powerful, and will grow even more powerful as the years go on. You will be a force to recon with when you get your magical inheritance." The Sorting Hat said then pulled out another book, "Ah, I see you are the apprentice to Lord Voldemort, a wise decision." He put the book back and went to another shelf and pulled out a random book, Harry noticed it was a book he had never seen before, "Oh, what is this?" The man closed the book when Harry tried to grab it and see what it was, the book suddenly disappeared and the spot where it was closed up. "It seems as though your magic doesn't want you to know this just yet. But from the information that I have learned I know where I shall place you." Suddenly the man was gone and Harry found himself looking at the inside of the Sorting Hat. "You belong in SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled the last word to the school.

 


	7. Chapter 8

** **Chapter 8-** **

When the Sorting Hat was lifted off his head Harry was meet with dead silence as everyone was shocked at the Sorting Hat's decision, you could have heard a pin drop. Harry turned and saw that Professor Snape was smirking, Professor Quirrell lifted his goblet in a silent toast, and Dumbledore looked upset with the hat's decision. He turned and walked pasted Professor McGonagall, who looked heartbroken, and began to walk over to the Slytherin table who suddenly stood up as one and clapped loudly and smirked over at the Gryffindor table, as if to say 'We got the other Potter, what are you going to do about it?' This seemed to snap the rest of the Hall out of their shock and they clapped politely; well the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped politely, the Gryffindors were glaring at the Slytherin table. Harry walked over to Draco and Daphne silently scooted over and allowed Harry to sit next to Draco, and as Harry sat down he heard the next unsorted first year get called starting the sorting once again.

The Sorting Ceremony ended when the last first year, Blaize, was sorted into Slytherin. After he was seated Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat and stool away. Dumbledore stood up smiling at everyone one, his arms wide open, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all sitting in the Great Hall. "Welcome!" He shouted, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The new Slytherin students looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "Thank you!" As the old wizard sat down and the tables filled up with food.

Harry looked at one of the older students that was sitting near him and his group as Draco took the liberty of filling up his plate for him, he would have argued with Draco saying he was old enough to fill his own plate, but he was too tired to bother. "Is he mad?" Harry asked the older student nodding his head towards the Headmaster. The older student swallowed a piece of the steak and kidney pie that was in her mouth before answering him.

"Mad? Oh Merlin yes, he is mad, but sadly he is also very powerful and our Headmaster. Now I think you should eat before your boyfriend there has a fit, or bites my head off for having your attention." The teenager said and Harry turned to look at Draco to see that he was glaring at her while holding Harry's full plate of food out to him, Harry laughed and rolled his eyes as he took the plate.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said and kissed his cheek. Harry began to eat when he felt his magic tingle, signaling someone was staring at him, he looked up to see that the Gryffindors were smirking at him and Draco. Harry looked over at Draco to see that he was shaking and his lips were somewhat blue, confused he looked at the other side of Draco and noticed a ghost with blank eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood was sitting next to him. Harry sighed when he realized what was going on, "Here, let me change seats with you." Harry whispered and then stood up, Draco quickly slid over to where Harry had been sitting and Harry took Draco's old seat. The cold coming from the ghost didn't bother him since he was used to sitting next to his Master.

"Thanks." Draco whispered as he switched their plates.

"Any time." Harry said then looked at the ghost.

"He's the Bloody Baron." He heard Draco whisper, "He's our House Ghost."

"I was wondering how you got killed." Harry said and saw the Bloody Baron's eyes widen before he turned to look into Harry's bright emerald-green eyes.

"I killed myself after I killed the love of my life." The Bloody Baron said, his voice filled with remorse.

"Who was your love, if I may ask." Harry asked.

"She is now known as the Gray Lady." The Bloody Baron said, Harry touched his cold skin in sympathy.

"I'm sorry." Harry said then went back to eating and talking to the others around him. Throughout the meal Harry learned that the teenager he had talked to was one of the sixth year Slytherin prefects, her name was Elizabeth Bell. He also learned that the Slytherin prefects would be the ones looking over them for the first couple of week until they got the swing of things and that all the other prefects, except maybe not the Gryffindor prefects that were not named Percy Weasely, would gladly help them if a Slytherin prefect was unavailable for some reason.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food disappeared from the plates and in their place desserts appeared. Harry helped himself to some Banana flavored ice cream and the conversations turned to their families. "I'm a Pure-Blood," Theodore said so that only his group could hear him, "Me mum is a Death Eater supporter while father is still a Death Eater, loyal to the Dark Lord. I'm hoping that our Dark Lord will rise again so that I can serve him faithfully." The others smirked evilly at each other before looking at Harry who was enjoying his ice cream, not really paying attention. He looked up and raised and eyebrow at the looks he was getting.

"What about you Harry?" Draco asked interested in learning more about his Precious Dark Phoenix.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What is your family like?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I was brought up in the Muggle world by the Dursleys, my mother's sister's family, along with my older brother. The Dursleys hate magic and anything that they don't consider normal, like me for instance. They beat me when they saw fit, made me sleep in a cupboard until I got my first Hogwarts letter, that I didn't even get to open. They treated me worse than a house elf and treated Andrew like he was their second son since he never showed any signs of magic, and spoiled him and my cousin Dudley. I remember one time they punished me by not letting me out of my cupboard and feeding me stale bread for a whole month because I accidentally let a snake at the zoo free and it went after Andrew and Dudley on Dudley's 6th birthday." Harry said then took a bite of his ice cream and nearly squeaked when Draco nearly pulled him into his lap with an angry growl.

"You are never going back there." Draco growled out. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder suddenly feeling very sleepy. He glanced at the head table and saw that the giant, that he had learned was the grounds keeper and called Hagrid, was drinking deeply from his goblet, Professor McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore, and Professor Quirrell, with his turban that was hiding Voldemort, was talking to Professor Snape. A few minutes later, when Harry was about to fall asleep, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up, the Hall fell silent which alerted Harry that something important was happening. He tilted his head so that he could see Dumbledore and still keep his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco's arm, which had found its way around Harry's waist sometime during the meal, tightened a little.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is just that, forbidden to all pupils, and a few older students would do well to remember that as well." Harry tiredly noted that the Sven twins, or better known as the Snake twins, were smirking at the Weasely twins who were smirking right back at them. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And also, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to any and all who do not wish to die a painful death."

"He's not serious, is he?" Draco asked as his arm tightened around Harry in a protective way.

"Must be," Elizabeth said frowning at Dumbledore, "I wonder if that oaf put something in that corridor, but he should have told us prefects before the feast started."

"And now," Dumbledore continued, "Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry groaned when he saw everyone stand up, Draco chuckled and forced Harry to stand up, but let him lean on him. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it. The ribbon rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered along as the school bellowed. Everyone finished the song at different times until the only ones singing were the Snake twins and the Weasely twins singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music to my ears!" Dumbledore said wiping his eyes, "Now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed Elizabeth through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down the marble staircase. Harry was thankful that Draco had decided to wrap his arm around his waist and let him lean on him, because he was so tired that his legs felt like lead. Harry didn't realize that he was falling asleep until he felt Draco lightly shake him and whispered in his ear, "Come on my Precious Dark Phoenix, wake up, we are almost there, we can sleep in a nice, soft bed when we get there. All you need to do is walk for me, just a little bit further."

"Mmmk, Dragon." He muttered sleepily before him and Draco caught up the others, they were standing near a statue with what looked like a Phoenix taking flight.

"This is where the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room is. The password to enter is 'Obscuram Phoenix surget'." After she said that a hole appeared in the wall and everyone scrambled through it to find themselves in a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs, and skulls all around. Across the room from them was a ceiling to floor window that opened into the lake, a mermaid and merman swam up and placed their webbed hands against the magical glass, on either side of the window were staircases leading down. "The left one goes towards the girls dormitory, the right leads to the boys dormitory." Elizabeth said. Draco lead Harry to the boy's dormitory and found their beds right next to each other, their trunks already resting at the end of their beds. Draco quickly helped Harry change into his night wear and into bed before he changed and climbed into his bed.

"Good night Harry." Draco muttered as Harry fell asleep.

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because as soon as he fell a sleep he was pulled into the weirdest dream he had ever had. It started out with him sitting in a field of flowers surrounded by thick, dark, and twisted trees; they reminded Harry of something out of a science fiction novel. A mirror appeared in front of him and he noticed that he was not an 11 year old boy any more, he was now a man that looked to be in his late 30's with long raven black hair and moss green eyes. He was wearing white fighting robe out-line in dark blue, his hands were wrapped in white bandages, though he could feel that his hands were not injured. While inspecting his hands Harry noticed that laying beside him were two katanas, the hilts of the katanas were royal blue and gold with a silver S engraved on them.

Harry quickly grabbed the katanas and stood up, automatically getting into a defense position, when he heard someone walking closer to him.  __ What happens now, you will not be able to change.  _ _ A voice sounded throughout the field as a man who looked remarkably like Dumbledore stepped into the field, Harry looked at him closely and noticed that though the man looked like Dumbledore he was not Dumbledore, the man's magic and aura were different.

"I will not let you finish this potion." The old man said then sent a spell hurtling towards Harry, when the spell hit him he was blinded by the light. When the light faded Harry found himself in a crib glaring up at his Master as he pointed his wand at his older brother. His Master sneered at them before shooting a emerald-green spell at the. Harry felt his magic flow out of him and bounce the spell back at his Master and break his Master's magic. He saw the backlash of his Master's magic breaking and hit Andrew, knocking him over, leaving him with the scar.

Harry's eyes shot open, he was sweating, shaking, and panting. When he was able to focus his eyes and mind he saw the ghostly figure of a man with shoulder length hair, dull ghost gray eyes, and a long elegant cloak. The ghost gave him a sad, longing look before he rested a cool hand on his hot forehead. "It is not time for you to wake yet, go back to your rest my son. When the time is right you will awaken and take your rightful place in this world." After the ghost spoke those words Harry's eyes drifted closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next time Harry opened his eyes, he didn't remember his dream, nor the encounter of the ghost, and Draco was jumping on his bed. "Come on Harry, get up, I want to eat breakfast early!" Draco cried sounding like the 11 year old boy he was.

"All right, all right, I'm awake." Harry said glaring at the boy who smiled at him before plopping down on the bed beside him with a loud laugh and placed Harry's glasses on his face, "Merlin, what has got you so excited this morning?"

"It's our first day at Hogwarts, how can I not be excited?" Draco said sitting up and grabbing Harry's hand and forced him to sit up, "I'm not the only one excited." Harry looked around and noticed that Blaize and Neville were looking at him with excited smiles, even Theodore's magic was swirling around him letting Harry know that even though Theodore looked bored he was actually excited. He also noticed that all of them had changed from their night clothes. Harry sighed before suddenly becoming confused, why was it that he seemed to be the only one in the room that was not excited?

"It is pretty exciting." Harry said forcing himself to look and sound excited, but for some reason he could not get excited, it was like something was wrong. What that something was, Harry could not put his finger on it. Harry shook himself out of that thought and got up, "Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower." He went to his trunk and got out some clothes for the day, then walked into the bathroom. As he passed the bathroom something caught his eye, something out of place, he whipped his head to look at the mirror and saw that nothing was out of place. Harry shook his head and took his shower.

When he was finished with his shower and dressed he was lead from the dorm room and to that Great Hall by Draco and their little group of Slytherins. When they got to the Great Hall Harry was lead over to their House table and was made to sit in between Draco and Daphne, Neville sat across from him, Blaize sat in front of Draco and Millicent sat in front of Daphne. Harry took his plate before Draco could even think about grabbing it and began to fill it with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

As he began to eat he felt his magic tingle, informing him that someone was looking at him, he looked up to see that Andrew and Ron were glaring at him and his group. He smirked and blew them a sarcastic kiss before noticing that Professor Snape was going down the Slytherin table handing each student a sheet of paper. Assuming it was their schedules Harry turned back to his food while he waited for Professor Snape to get to them. When he was just a few students away Harry felt Professor Snape tug on his magic and turned to face him just as he got to them. "Thank you Professor." Harry said taking the sheet of paper from him, and noticed it was indeed his schedule.

With a sigh Harry turned back to his breakfast and had only taken a few more bits when he felt another tug on his magic, this time from his Master. Harry gripped the fork in his hand fighting back to urge to throw it down and scream for everyone to just leave him alone so that he could eat in peace. Harry closed his eyes to calm himself down, he swallowed the food that he had in his mouth before spinning to face Professor Quirrell, shocking all of the people in his little group, just as he came to stop behind him.

"M-m-m-mr. P-P-P-Potter, m-m-m-may I-I-I-I h-h-h-have a-a-a-a w-w-w-word w-w-w-with y-y-y-you a-a-a-aft-er b-b-b-break-fast?" Professor Quirrell stuttered out after a minute. Harry pinched Draco's leg when he felt him shaking in silent laughter at the Professor's stutter. He was angry that his friend would dare to laugh at the host that was holding his Master, his anger melted away a minute later when he remembered that Draco didn't know that his Master was possessing the Professor.

"Of course, sir." Harry said respectfully.

"W-w-w-wonder-f-f-ful. I-I-I-I sh-sh-sh-shall b-b-b-be i-i-i-in m-m-m-my o-o-o-off-ice." Professor Quirrell stuttered out before walking away and out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Blaize asked as Harry quickly began to finish eating, he didn't want to keep his Master waiting longer than he needed to.

"Why did he want to speak with you? Did you already do something that would have gotten you in trouble?" Neville asked, his nervous mask perfectly in place.

"How. I've been with Harry since we got here." Draco said then took a sip of his juice, "So, if Harry had done something I would have known, and I would have also been asked to be spoken with." Harry stood up, his plate now clean and every in the group looked at him.

"Well, best not keep the Professor waiting." Harry said.

"I'll come with you and wait for your meeting with Quirrell to be over." Draco said as he started to stand up too.

"No, you stay here and eat. I'll meet you guys back in the Common Room. We will then look over our schedules and then study before classes start tomorrow." Harry said pushing Draco back into his seat before he walked out of the Great Hall, he kind of wanted, no needed, to be alone before he met with his Master. Draco watch Harry leave with a hurt look, what had that been about? Was Harry hiding something from them, from him? Weren't they a couple? Didn't couples tell each other everything? 'No, he didn't accept my proposal to be my boyfriend.' Draco thought.  _ But he didn't deny it either.  _ A voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Draco stood up, and only Blaize and Theodore (who had gotten there a minute after their group got there) noticed, he silently walked back to the Slytherin Common Room and found a chair near a dark corner. He was very confused and needed to be alone so he could clear his thoughts.

Was Harry his boyfriend or not? 'We act like a couple should, and last night at the start-of-term feast when Elizabeth call me his boyfriend he didn't deny it.' Draco thought, 'So does that mean he sees me as his boyfriend?' But shouldn't that mean that Harry would want him to walk him to Professor Quirrell's office and wait for him.

_ Harry is mine and I need to be there to protect him from everyone that wishes to take him from me. _  The voice said with a deep growl. Draco blinked and suddenly found himself in a dark cavern looking into glass like ice, but instead of his reflection he was looking into the bright, silver eyes of a Ice Dragon. Draco was not shocked, this had happened the first time he had touched Harry the first time.

"Harry is not an object to be owned, he is his own person." Draco told the Dragon.

__ No!  _ _ The Dragon growled.  __ Harry is MINE! Mine to hold, mine to touch, mine to protect, and mine to own! _ _ The reflection changed to show Draco ripping apart any and all who dared to even glance at Harry.  __ No one shall have him, no one but ME!  _ _ The cavern shook from the Dragon's rage.

"NO!" Draco yelled, "Harry is not mine, and will not be mine until he, himself, tells me from his own lips, with his own voice, that he is mine. And when he becomes mine, I will be his, we will be equals! Now leave and go back to your cage!" Draco growled and saw the Dragon smile a proud smile before his reflection finally turn into him and the cavern melted back into the Slytherin Common Room.

 


	8. Chapter 9

****** **

****Chapter 9-** **

Harry sighed as he made his way to the Defense Against the Dark Art's room where a Ravenclaw Prefect had informed him that Professor Quirrell's office was at the very back of the classroom. He opened the door and walked through the room towards Professor Quirrell's office was while trying to clear his mind of the confusion and the feeling that something was not right. He knocked on the office door and waited to be allowed in, when given permission, he opened the door and tried to hide what he was feeling away. He knew he failed when he saw the concern fly through the red-brown eyes of Professor Quirrell and knew that his Master had taken full control of Professor Quirrell to talk to him, since Professor Quirrell's eyes were normally ice blue.

When Harry had stepped into the room, Professor Quirrell lifted his wand and gave it a wave shutting and locking the door while also placing a privacy bubble around them. "Come, sit Phoenix, tell your Master what is bothering you." Harry sat and bowed his head looking at his lap in shame.

"I'm sorry Master, I know you did not call me here to discuss my troubles." Harry said, Professor Quirrell leaned across the desk and forced Harry to look at him.

"Non-sense, Phoenix, my young pupil. You are my student, and what kind of teacher would I be if I were to ignore your problems. We will talk about what I have originally called you here for after you get what is bothering you off your chest." Professor Quirrell said and then gave him a look that dared Harry to disobey him, "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"I am confused, Master." Harry said.

"About what Phoenix?" His Master asked.

"About my relationship between Draco Malfoy. Something in side me whispers for me to create our Soul-Mate Bond, to give myself to him. But my mind and heart whisper that it is not time, that my body is not ready to create the bond, and neither is his. We are too young, and our bodies have yet to even start making the correct hormones for us to start the bond." Harry closed his eyes and placed a hand over his heart, "It hurts Master."

"What hurts Phoenix?"

"My soul." Harry said, "When ever I am away from him it aches, but I am scared to get too close to Draco. Scared that I might accidentally start to create the Soul-Mate Bond and ruin everything that me and Draco have together. And I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I can't stand the idea that I was foolish enough to get too close and start the Soul-Mate Bond and end up hurting him, or worse killing him." A tear fell from Harry's eyes, shocking him because he didn't even realize that he had teared up, "And what makes matters worse is I don't even know if we are together. I don't know if he is my boyfriend or not. I don't know if I should call him my boyfriend or not. I don't know if I should deny that he is my boyfriend or not when someone calls him my boyfriend."

"This is most curious, your soul should not be trying to start the Soul-Mate Bond yet. This is unheard of. But fear not, I will place a spell that will keep you from trying to start the Soul-Mate Bond." Harry felt Professor Quirrell's magic wrap around him and the ache in his soul slowly eased until it was no longer there, "As for if Draco is your boyfriend or not, you will have to sit down with him and discuss that." Professor Quirrell looked into Harry's eyes and saw there was more. "That is not all that is bothering you, is it?"

"No Master, I feel," Harry started then looked away to try and find the words to explain what else was bothering him, "I don't know. I feel that something with the school is not right," He was still struggling with the words, "It is like it is incomplete, not whole. Like, like there is something missing, something big, something powerful." Harry sighed then looked into his Master's eyes, "I can't explain it, no one else seems to notice, its like I'm the only one who can feel that something is not right with the school."

"You are right, I do not seem to feel as if something wrong, Hogwarts feels the same as it did when I was a student here." Professor Quirrell said after a minute then leaned back into his chair. "I will look into why you feel this way, and why your soul is trying to start the Soul-Mate Bond." Professor Quirrell leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk and folded his hands in front of his face. "I see you have made some friends besides Draco, tell me about them."

"Well, I have made a small group which consist of Daphne Greengrass, Blaize Zabini, Neville Longbottom and Millicent Bulstrode, I am tolerating Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle only because Draco claims that they are his acquaintances." Harry said, "I plan to add Hermione Granger and Percy Weasely into my small group."

"Oh? Why them?"

"I feel that they will be able to help me in the long run. Percy is a powerful wizard and I cannot afford him to not be on my side, it would only hurt me, so I will get him to come to my side. Now Hermione Granger may be a Muggleborn and looked down upon, but I sense that she has great potential, with the right training and guidance she will become not only a powerful witch, but also a beautiful one. Once she is trained and guided into the right direction she will be a force to be reckoned with, and will only strengthen my side even more." Harry said.

"And who will be the one to train and guide her?" Professor Quirrell asked, though he already knew the answer to that question.

"I will Master. If I know Andrew, and we both know I do, he will torment her for being smarter than him, and Ron will most likely follow in his shadow, because he wants to be a friend of a celebrity. When they break her, I will be there to pick up the pieces. I will be the friend that she longs for, the one that understands, the one that has been there and can help her." Harry said and both him and Professor Quirrell smirked evilly at each other.

"I see, I will allow this. I must tell you to keep an eye on Parkinson and Nott, I do not trust them."

"Yes Master." Harry said.

"Now, Phoenix, I have a task for you." Professor Quirrell said, "Dumbledore had thought it wise to hide The Sorcerer's Stone in the third-floor corridor on the right side. This stone will give unlimited life to any who drinks the Elixir of Life it can create, so it is a very sought after stone. I want you to find a way to steal this stone, because with that stone we will be able to get my body back." Harry nodded his head with a smirk, "Now, seeing as no student is suppose to know about the stone, I will give you the whole year to accomplish this task. But know that if you fail, your punishment will be severe."

"I understand Master." Harry said, he knew how much his Master wanted to have his body back.

"Good, you may go back to your little group now." Professor Quirrell said and Harry stood up, "Oh, one more thing, you are to tell Severus that he will begin your training of Occlumency and Legilimency next month, on my orders."

"Yes Master." Harry said and with that said, Professor Quirrell dropped the privacy bubble and unlocked the door.

"H-h-h-have a-a-a-a n-n-n-nice d-d-d-day." Professor Quirrell stuttered, his eyes going back to their normal ice blue.

"Good day Professor." Harry said then left the office and head out of the DADA class room to head back to the Slytherin Common Room. As soon as he turned a corner he literally bumped into Andrew and Ron.

"Watch where you are going, boy." Andrew sneered and Harry glared at him, already feeling a headache forming.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, not in the mood to deal with them and was now wishing that he had let Draco come with him.

"You're a traitor Harry." Andrew sneered.

"How am I a traitor?" Harry asked.

"You got put into Slytherin, only dark wizards get put into Slytherin." Ron said, Harry gave Ron a cold glare from the corner of his eye and noticed with boredom that he paled and took a step back.

"I bet you were placing traps in the hall." Andrew said and Harry felt the magic signatures of Percy and Oliver heading their way, Harry looked over Andrew's shoulder and could see them, so he quickly pulled on his innocent mask.

"Andrew, I'm sorry that I offended you by being put into Slytherin, please don't be made at me." Harry said and noticed that Percy and Oliver had stopped and were watching them. "And I swear that I didn't place any traps in the hall, I was just coming from Professor Quirrell's office because he wanted to speak with me. He noticed that something seemed to be wrong with me and offered to try to help me by lending an ear. I was just on my way back to my Common Room to study with my friends."

"Don't lie to me, I know you're up to something." Andrew growled and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes.

"I'm sorry Andrew, please don't hit me again." Harry said closing his eyes and pretended to wait for a punch that he knew would not becoming.

"What is going on here?" Percy called out and Ron and Andrew jumped in shock, Harry even pretended to be shocked.

"N-nothing." Andrew said quickly let go of Harry's robe and took a step away from him.

"It didn't look like nothing to me." Oliver said glaring at Ron and Andrew and Harry put on his 'Protect me, I'm an innocent victim' mask on.

"Were you two bulling Harry because he didn't get put into Gryffindor like you two?" Percy asked.

"What? No! He's up to something!" Andrew cried out and Harry made himself looked offended.

"Why? Because he is a Slytherin?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Both Ron and Andrew said.

"I see, 50 House Points from both of you and detention with Professor Snape tonight after dinner." Percy said and Oliver held out his hand for Harry to take.

"Come Harry, we'll walk you back to your Common Room." Oliver said and Harry was able to get a good reading of him, though he wasn't as powerful as Percy, he was still powerful and he could sense that if he wanted Percy on his side, he would need Oliver. Harry smiled a shy smile and took Oliver's hand.

"Mother will be hearing about this." Percy said before moving so that Harry was standing in between him and Oliver as they started to lead him to the dungeon.

"How does he always do that?" Ron asked and they glared after them.

"He doesn't do anything, you two are just closed minded idiots." Hermione said with an armful of books she was planing on studying, she had just come from the library and had seen the last half of their encounter.

"Shut up Beaver, no one asked you." Andrew snapped and Hermione flinched back at the insult on her two front teeth, she unconsciously bit her top lip in hopes to cover her front teeth.

"W-well, taking your anger at getting in trouble out on me won't help you." Hermione said in a know-it-all voice.

"No," Andrew said then stepped up to her, she fought the urge to back up away from him, afraid he would hit her or something, "But it sure makes me feel better." He smirked then hit the pile of books in her arms, startling her enough to make her drop them with a loud gasp. "See ya around, Bushy Head." Andrew said then him and Ron past her laughing.

Hermione stood in the middle of the hall way, staring at the pile of books scattered on the floor while trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. She sniffed and shook her head, she would not cry, she would not let them know that they had that power over her. She was used to being bullied, she had been bullied at her last school for being a little bit different and being smarter than the other kids. She bent over and start to pick up the books while still fighting her tears.

She had really hoped that when she had started here that everyone would be different, that they wouldn't bully her because she was different or smart. When she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, the House of Knowledge, as her fellow House mates called it, she had been so happy, she would be with people who were like her, people who loved to learn. But that was not the case, they all teased her because she wanted to study before classes even started.  _Harry and his friends are studying before classes even started, you could go study with them_. A voice whispered in the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

And now Andrew and Ron were teasing her about her looks. No one here was like her, no one saw past her looks or her habit of wanting to be prepared for classes. Well that was all fine for her, she didn't need any one, all she needed were her books. Her books were her only true friends, they would never bully her, or judge her. She didn't need anybody. Hermione ignored the voice that whispered that 'her' books could never give her the comfort another human being could give her as she made her way towards her Common Room to find a secluded corner, away from her teasing House mates, to study in.

She never saw the ice blue eyes that were tinted a red-brown in the shadows as Voldemort watched through Professor Quirrell's eyes as Andrew and Ron started their torment on Hermione, just like Harry had predicted. Once the girl had turned a corner and was out of his eye sight, he turned around and went back into the DADA class room and to the office. 'So it has started,' Voldemort thought with a smirk, 'Let us see how strong the girl's will is. How long will it take for her to break enough for Harry to swoop in and 'rescue' her?'


	9. Chapter 10

 

****Chapter 10-** **

Over the first week Harry quickly memorizes his schedule, first from 8 am to 9 am he and the rest of the Slytherin first years had Transfiguration with the Gryffindor first years. Then after Transfiguration they had Herbology from 9 am to 10 am with the Hufflepuffs. From 10 am to 11 am they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. After that they had a two hour lunch to do what they pleased, Harry and his group took that time to do any homework and study while eating. From 1 pm to 2 pm they had Potions with Gryffindor. And then from 2 pm to 3 pm they had a small break which was spent either doing more homework or studying. After their small break they had Charms alone from 3 pm to 4 pm, and after that they had History of Magic with Ravenclaw from 4 pm to 5 pm. Dinner was from 5 pm to 7 pm and everyone had to eat in the Great Hall.

Transfiguration was interesting, but very difficult due to the mountain of complicated notes that they had to take, and being in the same room as Ron and Andrew while doing that was not easy. Not only that but Harry couldn't understand how the notes had been trying to explain how to transfigure something, no mater how many times he reread the notes. So finally Harry just gave up and did it the way his Master taught him, it was much simpler. Basically all he needed to do was picture what he wanted what ever he was transfiguring to be transfigured into and then let his magic do all the rest.

Harry gained Slytherin 20 points after he was the first one to successfully transfigured a matchstick that Professor McGonagall had given him, along with all the other students in the class, into a needle. He had shocked not only the other students with how easy he made it look, but he had shocked Professor McGonagall for how quickly he was able to do it. After class had ended, and Harry was packing his stuff up, she called out to him. "Mr. Harry Potter, would you wait for a moment?" She asked and Harry heard Ron and Andrew snickering, thinking he was in trouble.

"Yes Professor." Harry said politely then sat back down in his seat.

"I'll wait for you out side." Draco said and Harry smiled up at him.

"No, you go on to Herbology." Harry said, Draco shook his head, telling Harry that he would not be leaving for Herbology without him.

"Now, Mr. Potter you are not in trouble," Professor McGonagall said even though Harry already knew that, "I just wanted to know how you were able to transfigure that matchstick into a needle so soon and so flawlessly."

"I couldn't understand how the notes and the book told us how to do it so I got frustrated and just pictured the matchstick turning into the needle and let my magic flow out of me and into the matchstick." Harry said with a bored look shocking Professor McGonagall with his explanation, "Why, did I do something wrong?"

"No, Mr. Potter, you didn't do anything wrong. I have just never seen anyone be able to do it that way, not since-" Professor McGonagall started but stopped herself, "Well, anyway, I should tell you it won't always be that easy, as you continue to proceed in your schooling, being able to visualize all the aspects of the change becomes harder and harder until you reach the top, which is the animagus transformation." Harry was half tempted to turn her hat into a pile of snakes, but thought against it, "You better get to your next class now." Harry nodded and left with a slip explaining his tardiness, when he saw Draco leaning against the wall waiting for him he magically added Draco's name to the slip as they made their way to Herbology.

Herbology was kind of boring and reminded him of when he was made to weed and take care of Aunt Petunia's garden. Neville seemed to really like it, and seemed to know everything about it. The first day they had Herbology Draco complained about having to get his hands dirty for some 'stupid herbs', that was until Harry pointed out that the 'stupid herbs' that they would be growing in Herbology would be used in Potions, Draco's favorite subject. That quickly shut him up, and he had eagerly dug into the soil to remove a 'not so stupid herb'.

The class passed by quickly, with Neville either answering the questions or whispering the correct answer to them when Professor Sprout called on them when she thought they weren't paying attention. Pretty soon they were making their way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. The first day Harry had been excited to be taught by his Master once again, but quickly became annoyed with Professor Quirrell's stuttering. After his first lesson his Master explained that Professor Quirrell's stutters came from him possessing him. After that Harry and his little group decided that it would just be best to read their text books and learn DADA that way.

As the class dragged on Harry zoned out, the feeling that something was wrong was getting harder and harder to ignore. And now it felt like there was a giant hole somewhere in the school, he could tell that somewhere in the school there was a huge place that was void of magic and life. But he could never pin-point the place where the void was, it was like it was just floating around, never stopping in one place for to long. And it was driving him mad.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a hand, he blinked and looked at the owner of the hand, Daphne Greengrass. She gave him a almost knowing look before she leaned close to him to whisper in his ear. Behind him he swore he heard a low threatening growl come from somewhere behind him where Draco was forced to sit. Professor Quirrell had a seating arrangement and Draco was made to sit three seats behind him with Blaise while Daphne and Harry were forced to sit with each other.

Harry was jolted back to the present when Daphne placed a hand on his shoulder, something behind him broke, he tried to turn to see what had broke but Daphne stopped him. "Don't think about it so hard." She whispered and Harry froze, "If you can't find something, sometimes the best thing to do is to stop looking for it, stop thinking about it, and let it come to you."

"What? How-?" Harry whispered but couldn't find the right words to ask what he wanted, could she sense the void too? Suddenly Harry found his book bag being placed around his shoulder and his arm was hooked around Daphne's like a true gentleman's arm would be.

"Come, I wish to have a little fun with Draco, and I need your help with that." Daphne said and signaled to Millicent who came over and took Daphne's book bag then followed them like an obedient guard dog when Daphne lead Harry quickly out of the room before Draco could catch up with them.

**~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~**

Blaise and Neville stepped away from Draco as they stormed, well Draco stormed (while growling dangerously), down the hall in search for Daphne and Millicent who 'stole Harry from him and must be punished' as Draco had growled out after Daphne, Millicent, and Harry disappeared. Suddenly Draco stopped growling and stood in the middle of the hall for a minute before he sighed and shook his head. He turned and began to walk towards the Great Hall with an almost 'just kicked puppy' kind of look.

When they got to the Great Hall Blaise had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing as Draco gave an annoyed growl when they saw Harry, Daphne, and Millicent sitting in their usual seats doing their homework like always. "What took you so long?" Harry asked with an innocent smile when Draco sat down next to him. Draco gave him a glare before pulling out his homework and began to ignore everyone as he did his homework. Well, he tried to ignore everyone, but he just couldn't seem to be able to ignore Harry, no matter how hard he tried. He was mad at Harry and was confused, everyday there were times where Harry seemed like he wanted to be with him, and then there were times where Harry didn't seem to care about him.

Draco glared over the top of his Defense Against the Dark Arts book as Harry leaned over the table to whisper something into Blaise's ear, Blaise smirked and winked at Harry who laughed and winked back before placing a small kiss on his cheek. That was it, that was the last straw. Draco slammed his book closed, and harshly threw his stuff into his book bag, not caring that he had caused a scene and everyone was staring at him. He angrily stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeon.

When he was in front of the statue that was next to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, Draco felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind and rest their head against his back. Draco knew that it was Harry but he was too angry to care, but he did stop moving and just glared at the wall in front of him. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered, Draco didn't say anything just gritted his teeth, "I know how you feel about people touching me, and yet I still go and kiss Blaise on the cheek like that. I swear the kiss meant nothing, and was Daphne's idea. She wanted to see how you would react, she didn't think you would get that mad."

The kiss, not the laughing and flirting he did with Blaise, just the damn kiss was Daphne's idea, everything else with Blaise had been all Harry. Draco growled and flung Harry's arms off him, Harry gasped and stumbled back from the force Draco had used. He gasped and covered his mouth when Draco turned around and Harry saw that his eyes were glowing a bright silver, he had never seen Draco like this. Draco took a step closer and Harry took a step back, this dance continued until Harry's back hit the other wall, Draco quickly pined Harry in when Harry moved to escape.

"I'm not just mad about the kiss!" Draco growled out and Harry flinched away, truly scared of Draco as Draco's powerful magic slammed against his body angrily, like it was punishing him while also trying to get him to submit. Harry gladly let him magic submit to Draco, he didn't know what was happening to Draco but hoped that if he submitted to him, his Draco would come back to him. Harry was glad to see the glow leave and he was staring into the sad gray-blue eyes of Draco. "Just tell me, are we or are we not boyfriends. I need to know so I can stop going crazy reading your action towards me, because one moment you are acting like my boyfriend," Suddenly the glow came back and Draco punched the wall next to Harry's head and Harry began to cry, "And the next you are flirting with any guy that looks at you! So which is it?!" Draco all but yelled. Harry could feel Professor Snape's magic and the Snake Twin's magic quickly heading towards them, almost as if they were running towards them. Harry had to do something fast before Draco got into trouble, so he did the only thing he could think of, he threw his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a hug while still crying.

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried into Draco's chest just as Professor Snape and the Snake Twins got there.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape demanded.

“M-me and Draco were just having a discussion sir.” Harry said peeking at Professor Snape, while trying to hide his tears.

“That wasn't what it looked like to us.” One of the Snake Twins said, she was Myari Sven and she had long hair that was dyed many shades of blue, light blue at the roots of her hair and dark blue at the tips.

“It looked like Draco was about to start hitting you.” The other said, she was Nikki Sven and she had long hair that was dyed many shades of purple, light purple at the roots for her hair and dark purple at the tips. Draco tensed up at her words.

“Draco would never hit me, it was just a misunderstanding.” Harry said tightening his hold on Draco before glancing up at Draco and saw that Draco wasn't looking at Professor Snape and the Snake Twins, nor was he looking at him, he was looking down the hall, away from everyone and his face was hidden in shadows. And he didn't have his arms around Harry, they were at his sides, this made Harry's tears come down faster.

“Myari, Nikki,” Professor Snape said and the Snake Twins looked at him, “Take Harry to the Potion's classroom and then get to class. I need to speak with Draco alone.” The twins nodded then moved towards Harry and Draco, Myari gently pried Harry's arms from around Draco while Nikki grabbed Harry's forgotten book bag from where it had dropped to the floor earlier.

“Come on sweety, everything will be okay.” The twins said as they lead Harry away from Draco and Professor Snape.

"You don't have to say anything, I'll be writing to my father and telling him what happened, even though I don't fully know what happened. I lost control, I almost hit Harry, and all because I was angry that Blaise and Harry were having fun, and I saw that as them flirting with each other." Draco said once he was sure that the twins and Harry were out of earshot, he turned to look at Professor Snape with heartbroken gray-blue eyes.

 

"I hate to do this Draco, but you leave me no choice, you assaulted a fellow Slytherin and destroyed school property," Professor Snape said nodding his head to the hole that was next to where Harry's head had been that was caused by Draco punching the wall and letting his magic out through his hand, "350 House Points from Slytherin and you will have three weeks of detention with me starting tonight. If you had not had the self-control to redirect your punch at the last second- I fear what that could have done to Harry." With that said Professor Snape grabbed Draco by the gruff of the neck, summoned his book bag that had been thrown sometime in Harry and Draco's encounter, and began to push him towards the Potion classroom, "I am truly disappointed in you Draco, I had thought that me and your father had taught you differently. I had honestly hoped that Narcissa's temper had not been passed to you, I see I was wrong."

By this point Draco had silently started to cry, he had truly almost hurt his Precious Dark Phoenix. Draco bowed his head in shame as Professor Snape finally let go of his neck and angrily slammed the door open and let Draco step in before him. Draco quickly and quietly found an empty seat in the back of the class, shocking everyone because Harry had saved him a seat next to him, at the front of the classroom where they always sat together.

"Weasely," Professor Snape snapped, "What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I-I don't know." Ron stuttered, every Slytherin besides Harry and Draco laughed at him and Professor Snape glared at him.

"You don't know? Well, here is an easy one since you are mentally challenged, where would you look if I told you to fine me a bezoar, Weasely?"

"I-I don't know." Ron stuttered again, going red in embarrassment.

"Weasely, you really are useless if you can't even look at your copy of 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' to find the answers, or did it fall apart due to being handed down from several brother's already?" Professor Snape asked with a glare, he turned around to see Harry looking at Draco with a sad look, and looked like he was about to start crying again. Professor Snape inwardly sighed and knew he shouldn't call upon Harry, but seeing as Draco most likely wouldn't be able to focus (he wouldn't honestly be surprised if Draco messed up his Potion today) he needed his other best student to show the Gryffindors up. "Harry," Harry jerked his head to look at Professor Snape with shocked eyes, everyone else was shocked that he didn't call upon Draco like he usually does, "Perhaps you can inform your classmates of the answers." Harry straightened up and looked to be trying to recall either what the answers where or what the questions were.

"Certainly sir," Harry said, "Powdered root of asphodel combined with an infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping Draught known as the Draught of Living Death, and a bezoar is the stone found in the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"Very good Harry, 50 points to Slytherin. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Harry?"

"Nothing, sir, they are the same plant that is also called aconite." Harry said and Professor Snape nodded and then awarded another 50 points to Slytherin before he began to snap questions at random class members to see if they had prepared for class or not. Once he had finished with that he set them to making a potion to cure boils. Harry went to work on his potion alone feeling weird at not having Draco beside him and helping him, he had his potion bubbling nicely when Professor Snape can around to inspect it.

Harry was just bottling his potion when there was a horrible hissing noise and a foul smell, he looked around and quickly jumped onto his chair and demanded the rest of his small group do the same. The reason for this was quite clear, Draco Malfoy had somehow managed to melt his cauldron and the potion was sliding all over the floor, and him. Everyone was shocked to find that Draco, one of the best students, had messed up and badly. Draco had his eyes closed and looked to be not only in shame but pain.

Professor Snape snarled at the mess before he vanished it and sent Draco to the Hospital Wing with a growl. He turned and snapped at everyone else, "All those who were burnt by the potion go to the Hospital Wing. Those who weren't, finish your potions and don't melt the cauldrons." Harry glared at Ron and Andrew when he heard soft snickers from them, he finished bottling up his potion and went up to Professor Snape at his desk.

"I'm finished, sir. May I go up to the Hospital Wing and give Draco his stuff?" Harry asked and Professor Snape glanced at the back of the classroom to see Draco's forgotten book bag, before he looked back at Harry.

"I do not think that is wise, I will have Blaise or someone else return his stuff to him." Professor Snape said quietly.

"Please sir, I know Draco would never hurt me, please, I need to see him and explain everything to him." Harry said and Professor Snape sighed.

"You may go." Professor Snape said and Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." Harry returned to his desk and packed his stuff then went over to Draco's desk and packed his stuff before walking out of the classroom. Once out of the room Harry took off running through the halls to quickly get to the Hospital Wing. He burst through the double doors of the Hospital Wing, making it there in record time, and saw Draco sitting on one of the beds covered in burns and made his way to Draco, ignoring the glare that the medi-witch was giving him. "Draco." Harry said trying to get Draco to look at him, but he refused to look at him, so Harry sat down and gave him a gentle, yet loving kiss on the cheek. "Forgive me."

"Why do you do this to me?" Draco asked "Why do you make me feel like I am your boyfriend and then turn around and act like I am only a friend."

"I want you to be my boyfriend, but I didn't know if you wanted to be my boyfriend." Harry said. Draco whipped around and started at Harry in shock.

"You didn't know- Oh Harry didn't I make it clear that I want to be your boyfriend?" Draco asked and Harry just looked at him.

"Probably for other people, but Draco you have got to remember that before I met you the only friend I had was my snake, Tom Riddle." Harry said not wanting to mention in front of the medi-witch that Tom was also his Master Lord Voldemort.

"Well then, Harry I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be my boyfriend." Draco said and Harry smiled.

"I would love to be your boyfriend." Harry said then kissed Draco on the cheek and gently grabbed his hand.

"This is all very well, but Draco you still need to inform your father what happened in the hall before Potions and serve out your detentions." Professor Snape said shocking Draco  _and_  Harry because he didn't feel him come into the Hospital Wing.

"Yes sir." Draco said but pulled Harry to him, it didn't seem as bad, he had Harry as his boyfriend now.

"Oh, yes about that." Harry said pulling away to glare at Draco, "Never do anything like that to me again, you really frightened me." Draco winced and pulled Harry closer to him.

"I promise that I will try my hardest to never lose control like that with you ever again." Draco said.

 


	10. Chapter 11

 

****Chapter 11-** **

The days passed rapidly, quickly turning into weeks. Draco had finished out his detentions and had sent his father a letter explaining his actions in the hall and had gotten a cold letter from not only his father but Harry's Master. The letter from Draco's father said that the next time they saw each other they were going to have a long talk about his behavior and that he would be informing Harry's Master about this. The letter from Harry Master only had one sentence 'I'm watching you', when Draco read this his face paled in fright.

The morning after Draco received the letters the first year Slytherins found a notice pinned up in the Slytherin Common Room that made all of them groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday at 3:30 and they would be having it with the Gryffindor first years.

"Typical, Dumbledore wants us to suffer with the Gryffindors during our flying lesson." Harry growled and went to rip the notice off the board but was stopped by Daphne grabbing his hand. Draco glared at her and pulled Harry to his chest.

"Wait, I have an idea, lets play with them." Daphne said.

"How?" Harry asked interested.

"Well, everyone knows how Andrew's pet, Weasel, has been bragging about how good he is at flying and Quidditch, but I have it in good word that he sucks at flying." Daphne said with a smirk and the others smirked along with her.

"So, how are we going to play with them?" Neville asked, while in the Slytherin Common Room (or Snake Pit as the whole school likes to call it) he shed his nervous act and was his real self, this allowed the other Slytherins to finally accept him as a Slytherin.

"Well, Neville, dear, my plan involves you taking one for the team, can you do it?" Daphne said and everyone looked at her with a confused look while Neville just gave her an annoyed look. He leaned against the wall in annoyance before glancing at the notice, he turned his eyes back to her and gave her his answer.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

At 3:20 on Thursday on the dot, the Slytherin first years arrived early for their first flying lesson, they found two rows of school brooms on the ground, ten in each row. The Slytherins took one row, leaving the other for the Gryffindors, and waited for their Professor and classmates to arrive. At 3:30 the Gryffindors and Professor Hooch made their way to them, she had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawks. "Stand by a broom, hurry up." She told the Gryffindors. "I am Madame Hooch, I am the flying instructor." She said after everyone had gotten a broom. "Now I want you to stick your right hand over your broom and and say 'Up'."

"Up!" Everyone shouted, Harry's broom instantly flew into his hand, but he wasn't the only one to get his broom into his hand the first time, Draco, Theodore, Blaize, Daphne, and Millicent had also gotten their broom up the first time. Neville's broom seemed to hate him because it kept rolling away from him every time he said 'up'. Ron snickered before Harry wordlessly and wandlessly sent Ron's broom, that was still on the ground, flying up and hitting him on the nose. The Slytherins laughed at him as he stumbled back holding his nose, he glared at them and held out his right hand and yelled 'up', his broom jumped up and hit him on the nose again, this time with out Harry's help, this caused the Slytherins to laugh harder.

Once everyone had managed to get their brooms, Madame Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms properly and how to grip it with out sliding off. She walked up and down the rows correcting grips, the Slytherins were delighted when she told Ron that he had been going it wrong for years.

"Now," She called once everyone was griping their brooms correctly, "When I blow my whistle I want you all to kick off the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet in the air, then come back down by leaning forward slightly." Neville and Daphne shared a look and Daphne gave him a discreet nod. "On my whistle three-two-" Before she could blow the whistle, Neville 'nervous' and 'frightened' at being left on the ground kicked off hard and rose into the air. "Get back down here Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch yelled, but Neville was rising up like a cork out of a bottle.

Harry looked up at Neville's 'scared' face a second before he 'slipped' off his broom when he was a good 10 feet in the air. While he was falling through the air he saw that Neville 'accidentally' dropped his remembrall that his gran had sent him a few days ago. Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly as he watched Neville getting closer to the ground, he wanted to close his eyes but knew he couldn't, it would ruin their plan. Harry tried not to flinch when Neville hit the ground with a loud thud and a sickening crack. Draco's grip on Harry's hand tightened when he felt him try to run over to their fallen friend who was laying face down on the ground, unmoving. Suddenly Madame Hooch ran over to Neville, her face as white as his was.

"Broken wrist." Harry heard Madame Hooch say, "Come on Mr. Longbottom, get up." She helped Neville turn over and stand up, she then turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take Mr. Longbottom here to the Hospital Wing! If I see anyone of you in the air, you will be out of here before you can say Quidditch." She said then left with Neville clutching his wrist. Draco squeezed Harry's hand before letting go of it to start the next phase of the plan.

"What a pathetic imbecile, how did he ever get sorted into Slytherin?" Draco asked once he was sure that Neville was out of earshot, just because Neville knew that he would be talking bad about him didn't mean he actually wanted his friend to hear him. "He's such a crybaby."

"Look!" Harry said darting over to where the remembrall had fallen and picked it up "He dropped that stupid thing that his gran sent him."

"Give it back." Andrew said, not really knowing why he was sticking up for the Slytherin boy. Harry smirked at him before calling his broom to him, and did a fancy tick as he got on it, not knowing that had gotten over him.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find," Harry said and inwardly panicked, this was suppose to be Draco's part in the plan so why was he doing it, "At the top of a tree perhaps." Harry quickly flew to the top of the tallest oak tree.

"Give it here!" Andrew shouted, Draco looked at Harry worriedly before quickly hopped onto his broom and flew over to him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked loud enough so that only Harry could hear him, Draco looked into Harry's eyes and noticed that they weren't their normal emerald-green but a light moss-green.

"Here Dragon, play catch with me." Harry said and threw the remembrall at Draco who easily caught it.

"You sure?" Draco asked, Harry nodded and Draco tossed the ball back to Harry who caught it and tossed it back. They played catch with each other for about five minutes, Draco relaxing and the two of them getting higher and father from each other with each toss. Draco threw the remembrall at Harry when the wind suddenly picked up and made Harry miss causing the ball to fall towards the ground at a shocking pace. Without a second thought Harry dove after it, leaning flat against his broom to catch up with the ball.

The wind whistled in his ears and mingled with the screams of everyone around him, but Harry didn't hear them, nor did he see the ball anymore everything around him had changed. Now a young girl in an expensive dress had taken her place, she looked about five and was screaming in fear as she fell; the ground had turned into a lava pit. Harry moved his body and closed his wings in an attempt to gain more speed, he had to get to the girl before she fell into the lava. He had given his word to her mother that he would keep her safe, that he would not let her die, and he always kept his word.

He was so close now, he could feel her dress brushing against his face, he reached his hand out to her out stretched hand and closed his hand around the cool glass of the remembrall and everything came back to him and he noticed that he was a few feet from the ground. He quickly pulled up on the broom stick, safely coming up from the dive, before he lost his grip on the broom and landed on the ground rolling to keep from being injured.

When he stopped rolling his found him in a ball laying on his side, he uncurled from the ball and turned so that he was now on his back spread eagle. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Suddenly an angry and worried Draco appeared in his vision, Draco noticed that Harry's eyes were back to being emerald-green, he was about to say something when a angry voice cut him off.

"HARRY POTTER! DRACO MALFOY!" Harry shot up and everyone turned to see Professor Snape storming towards them and Harry's heart sank faster than his dive, and with Draco's help he stood up on trembling legs. "Never in my time at Hogwarts-" Professor Snape started but couldn't finish, his black eyes flashing dangerously, "How dare you-could have broken your neck! What were you thinking!" Professor Snape roared. "Harry, Draco follow me, NOW!" Professor Snape ordered before turning and storming into the building with Harry and Draco following right behind him.

Harry and Draco looked at their group to see them looking at them with apologetic looks, they also caught Andrew and Ron, and all the other first year Gryffindors, looking at them with triumphant looks. Harry sighed and tried to figure out what had gotten over him out there, well what ever it was it got both him and Draco in trouble, and now there were both going to be expelled. As Professor Snape stormed down the hallways he didn't look at them and they had to literally jog to keep up with him. They stopped outside the Charms classroom and Professor Snape opened the door. "I need Flint." Was all he said. Harry and Draco looked at each other wondering what, or who Flint was.

It turned out that Flint was a person and a troll-blooded fifth year boy. He came out of the classroom confused and kind of scared that he had done something wrong. Professor Snape said nothing as he turned and began to sweep down the corridor, Flint gave Harry and Draco a hard look before all three of them followed the Professor. They followed him into an empty classroom, well it would have been empty if it weren't for Peeves who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Peeves, out. Or I will get the Bloody Baron to kick you out!" Professor Snape yelled, Peeves glared at him before he threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and dived out of the room cursing. Professor Snape slammed the door shut, Harry tired really hard not to flinch in fear as Professor Snape turned into his Uncle in his mind's eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder and glared at his god father as he turned to face all three boys.

"Harry, Draco, this is Marcus Flint, he is the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Marcus Flint, this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Professor Snape introduced them they looked at each other an nodded to each other.

"What is this all about Professor? If these boys have said I did something, depending on what it is I may or may not have done it." Marcus said and Draco rose and eyebrow at that.

"I have just found you a Seeker and a Chaser for our team. Harry here will be our Seeker and Draco will be our Chaser." Professor Snape said and Marcus suddenly looked like a kid in a candy store with two pockets full of money.

"Are you serious?" Marcus asked.

"Absolutely," Professor Snape said, "Harry and Draco here are naturals, I have never seen anything like Harry's flying it is like he is made to be in the air, it almost looked like he had wings." Harry blushed at that.

"It was also Harry's first time on a broom." Draco said.

"That makes it even more impressive." Professor Snape said and Harry's blush deepened.

"So what did Harry do that impressed you so much Professor?" Marcus asked. Professor Snape quickly grabbed the Remembrall that was still in Harry's hand.

"Harry caught this ball after a fifty foot dive, and pulled up a foot away from the ground. Though he did fall off his broom after he had pulled up, he did not get a scratch on him, he seemed to know exactly what to do to keep from getting injured. And Draco here is an excellent chaser, I watched them throw this ball back and forth to each other from a good 20 feet apart." Professor Snape said and Marcus looked impressed and then began to circle them.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch Harry?" Marcus asked.

"No." Harry said and Marcus kept circling them, Harry tried to keep his annoyance at bay, what was this boy in another life, a vulture?

"Harry here has the build of a Seeker; small, light weight, and speedy, this will allow him to follow the snitch no matter where it goes. And Draco has the build of a Chaser, light weight and speed, and because he is not as small as Harry he will not be able to go as fast as him, but his bigger body will help him put more power into his maneuvers. With training both will be able to out fly and out play the best of us." Marcus said and Draco smirked and Harry who cutely smiled at him. "But of course to practice they will need their own brooms, say, Nimbus Two Thousand?"

"Done." Professor Snape said, "And I shall speak with Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first year rule. We really do need a better team this year or every single one of you will be serving detentions." He said before leaving the room.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

"You're kidding me!" Blaise cried out and Harry shook his head with a smile as Draco filled his plate up, "Well that is a relief."

"I had honestly thought that my plan had back fired and had gotten both you and Draco expelled." Daphne said with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah and me breaking my wrist and falling off my broom and dropping my remembrall had all be for nothing." Neville whispered, "Oh, thank you for catching it by the way."

"You're welcome Nev, it is what got me on the Quidditch team." Harry said smirking. It was dinner time and Draco and Harry had just finished informing their little group of what had happened after Professor Snape had taken them from the flying lesson.

"Wow, I can't believe both of you are now on the Quidditch team, and you're both still first years. You two must be the youngest Slytherin players in about-" Blaise started.

"In a century. Yeah, Flint told us about it." Draco said before holding his fork out for Harry to take a little bit of the kidney pie that Harry had wanted to taste before actually eating it. He ignored Daphne as she cooed at them, and glared at Pansy who was glaring at Harry.

"We start training next week, but don't tell anyone okay, Flint and Professor Snape want to keep this secret until our first game." Harry said before pushing the kidney pie off his plate and onto Draco's, he had not liked it. Suddenly two older Slytherin's came over to them, they were the Sven twins (or better known as the Snake Twins) Nikki Sven and Myari Sven.

“We just heard from Marcus.” Myari said throwing an arm over both of their shoulders.

“Well done, worthy of a true Slytherin.” Nikki said.

“As you probably know, we are on the team, we're beaters.” Myari said.

“Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch.” Nikki said.

“Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally-” Myari started but stopped at seeing the glare Draco was giving them and Harry's white face.

“-But they'll turn up in a month or two.” Nikki finished smirking and Harry looked at Draco with a worried face.

“Anyway, we've got to go, we need to help the Weasely twins play pranks on the third year. See you.” Myari said and the two of them left.

“Don't listen to them Harry, they're just teasing you.” Millicent said, Harry smiled at her and nodded. He was just about to go back to his dinner when he felt his magic tingle and looked up to see Andrew and his pet Weasel walking up to them with a smirk.

"Enjoying your last meal before you are shipped back off to our dear relatives boy?" Andrew asked before he 'accidentally' knocked Harry's plate into his lap. Harry looked at the food that was now on his lap and slowly breathed through his nose to keep from jumping up and killing his brother, no that would be for later. Once Harry knew he had his emotions in check he calmly turned to look at Andrew with his innocent face, best to make Andrew look like the jerk he is without looking like he was provoking him.

"Oh look guys, by dear brother had come to show us his little pet Weasel." Harry said so that only they could hear what he said.

"What a cute looking pet, what's her name?" Daphne asked jumping into Harry's innocent act. Ron sneered at the both of them and cracked his knuckles to look intimidating.

"What are you going to do? Beat us up in front of everyone?" Harry asked tilting his head just a little. "How about we do this properly?"

"Properly?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, with a Duel, a Wizard's Duel between you and me. Tonight, say midnight. Wands only, no contact." Harry said and Andrew looked confused, "What's wrong, never heard about Wizard's Duel before?"

"Of course he has," Ron said jumping in to try and save him, Andrew threw him a look that clearly showed he had know idea what this Duel was. "I'll be his Second, who's you-"

"Draco Malfoy of course." Harry sad cutting Ron off, "We will meet you in the Trophy Room. And make sure to be there." Ron and Andrew glared at Harry as he innocently waved at them as they headed towards their own table before turning to look at Draco and the others.

"What was that about?" Draco asked confused, and a little concerned as Harry magically removed the food in his lap. Draco quickly began to fill up another plate for him.

"Sorry about that, he just really pisses me off." Harry said and stopped Draco from putting some food he didn't like on his plate.

"So, are you really going to be silly Gryffindors and go fight them at midnight?" Daphne asked giving them both a disapproving look and Harry gave her a mock hurt look.

"Of course not. We're gonna be little snakes and after we eat dinner we are gonna go and inform Professor Snape about some trouble makers sneaking around the Trophy Room tonight at midnight." Harry said smirking as he took his plate away from Draco before he could put a kidney pie on his plate.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

After dinner Harry and Draco made their way to Professor Snape's Office while the others went to the Snake Pit to wait for them before they finished their homework and studied. Harry felt Professor Snape's magic and lead Draco to him, he was in his ingredient room taking stock. "Professor Snape," Harry said and Professor Snape turned and looked at them both with a worried look. The only time any Slytherins came into his office it was to usually tell them about abuse they had to him. "There is something I think you need to know." Harry said and Professor Snape's fear rose, one or both of them were being abused. He was already looking in on Harry's life with the Dursley's as he was suspicious with the way his Uncle spoke about Harry when he had picked them up, and if he found out they were abusing him he would easily take them to court. But if it was Draco who was being abuse then he would have to bring Lucius into this.

"What?" Professor Snape asked hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"We've heard from a reliable source that Andrew and his pet Weasel will be in the Trophy Room tonight at midnight." Draco said and Professor Snape gave an inaudible sigh of relief, so this was just about Andrew and Weasely.

"Oh, and who or what is this reliable source of yours?" Professor Snape asked turning back around to continue taking stock.

"Me," Harry said and Professor Snape glanced at him before turning back to his ingredients, "I challenged Andrew and his pet Weasel to a Wizard's Duel with Draco as my second." Professor Snape turned and glared at them both, "Of course tonight at midnight Draco and I will be asleep in our rooms." And Professor Snape nodded approvingly.

"Worthy of a true Slytherin." Professor Snape said then turned back to continue taking stock, "Very well, I shall in form Filch to check the Trophy Room at midnight tonight for some students out of bed." Harry and Draco shared a look before saying goodbye to Professor Snape and going back to the Snake Pit to finish some Homework and study with their little group.


	11. Chapter 12

****** **

****Chapter 12-** **

When Harry and Draco got back to the Snake Pit, Daphne handed Harry a letter. "It was sitting here on the table and had your name on it." She explained at his confused look.

"Really?" Harry asked then turned it over and saw his name written on the envelope, he opened it and saw that it was from his Master.

'It is time to tell your little group who I am. Severus and I will be there tonight around midnight.' Was all that was on the letter.

"Do any of you feel like staying up until a little past midnight tonight?" Harry said throwing the letter into the fire.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell are coming here around midnight." Harry said.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Professor Quirrell wishes to tell you something about himself." Harry said, "Now let us finish our homework and study some before they get here." Hours later the group was startled out of their study bubble when Professor Quirrell walked into the Common Room followed by Professor Snape. When they got to the group Professor Snape pulled out a parchment and sat it on the table where everyone could see it.

"Before we begin, all of you must sign this parchment, this will keep you from telling this secret, even when under Veritaserum. If you do not wish to sign it, then you must leave now and go to your dorms." Professor Snape snapped, Harry and Draco quickly signed the parchment followed by Daphne and Blaise. Neville looked to be debating rather to sign or not as Daphne gave Millicent a look before she too signed the parchment. Everyone was now watching Neville to see what he would do, he sighed before finally signing to parchment.

"Good, we can proceed now. Harry, and Severus already know what I am about to inform you all." Professor Quirrell said and everyone but Harry and Professor Snape looked shock at hearing the Professor not stutter. "I am not Professor Quirrell, I am Lord Voldemort, technically I am dead but at the same time I am not, I have possessed Quirrell. Harry, here, is my apprentice and has been since he was 9. When I rise again Harry will take on the name Phoenix." A minute after the words left his mouth everyone heard three thumps and turned to see that Neville, Blaise, and Millicent had fainted and were now on the cold stone floor.

"Wimps." Draco said causing Harry and Daphne to giggle.

"Should we move them or something?" Daphne asked.

"Nah, let them lay there, it's their punishment for being wimps." Harry said still giggling. Once he had calmed down he turned to look at Professor Snape, "Did Filch catch Andrew and his pet out of bed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Andrew and Weasely were caught in the third floor corridor were the-" Professor Snape stopped himself.

"Where the Sorcerer's Stone is?" Harry asked and Professor Snape quickly glanced at Professor Quirrell who gave him a slight nod.

"Yes, where the Stone is being hidden. It seems that Dumbledore has only given them a warning with five points deducted from each of them." Professor Snape said.

"What?!" Harry cried out pissed, he didn't know why he was so pissed, sure he should be angry that they were not punished more not pissed enough to want to kill Dumbledore. "How dare that fucker just give them a fucking pat on the back. I will kill him!" Harry growled out, his eyes turning from bright, innocent emerald-green to a cold and hard light moss-green, his magic cracked around him, surrounding him like a flame, waking those who had fainted. Everyone but Draco backed away, afraid of what Harry's magic would do now that it seemed to be out of control. Draco walked up to him before Professor Snape could stop him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"My Precious Phoenix, please calm down. I know that you are hurt and angry, but I promise you that they all will get what they deserve, even if I have to be the one to make sure it happens, it will happen my Precious Phoenix." Draco said his eyes a bright Silver.

"Now and forever, my Dragon." Harry muttered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, leaning against Draco.

"That is right, My Precious Phoenix." Draco muttered picking Harry up bridal style before calmly walking over to their chair, his eyes were back to their normal gray-blue. Everyone stood shocked at what just happened, and slowly made their way over to Draco and Harry.

"What just happened?" Neville asked.

"It looked like Harry lost control of his magic and Draco was able to calm him down enough so that he could get it back under control." Professor Snape said.

"But what made Phoenix loose control? I have never seen him loose control like that." Professor Quirrell asked. "We will continue once Harry wakes up again. In the mean time, let us sit and relax."

Ten minutes later Harry began to stir before he slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" Harry asked, "Why do I feel so drained?"

"You lost control of your magic." Daphne asked.

"I did?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and the Young Malfoy was able to calm you down enough so that you were able to get control again." Professor Quirrell said, "It reminded me of a Prophecy I heard when I was younger, at the time I didn't know what it meant, but I think I do know."

"What was the Prophecy Master?" Harry asked.

"From the ashes of a Dark Lord  
A Dark Phoenix will be born,  
To take the throne of a Snake long dead.  
A Dragon of Silver Ice will sit  
By a Throne made for four,  
Protecting all that he sees as his."

"And you think this Prophecy is about Harry and Draco?" Neville asked.

"It might not, but Harry will be known as Phoenix and will is on the Dark side, so he will be a Dark Phoenix. And Draco's name means Dragon." Professor Quirrell said.

"True, but what does it mean 'From the ashes of a Dark Lord a Dark Phoenix will be born'?" Blaise asked.

"After I tried to kill Harry and Andrew the house caught fire burning my body." Quirrell said.

"What about 'To take the throne of a Snake long dead.' You've only been dead for eleven years, that's not very long." Draco said.

"Plus, you said that you weren't technically dead." Millicent said.

"And the 'Throne made for Four?'" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." Professor Quirrell snapped, "Look, for all we know this Prophecy might not even be about Harry and Draco, this prophecy has been around since the Founders were alive."

"It was told to Slytherin right after his only son died." Harry muttered, almost as if he was in a trance, but no one really heard him.

"Did you say something Phoenix?" Professor Quirrell asked and Harry looked at him confused.

"I didn't say anything." Harry said.

"As interesting as this is, it is nearly one and you have class tomorrow. We will discuss this more on Saturday." Professor Snape said standing up.

"Yes, it is time for all of you to go to bed." Professor Quirrell said also standing up.

"Thank Merlin that tomorrow is Friday." Blaise said and everyone stood up, Draco made sure to keep an arm around Harry, just in case Harry collapsed again.

"Good night Professor Snape, Master." Harry said with a bow.

"Good night Professor Snape, Professor Quirrell." Everyone else said before they went up stairs to sleep.

As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was pulled into a strange dream. He was bundled up in a thick winter cloak, and was trekking up a mountain in what seemed to be a blizzard. He grunted in annoyance as the wind blew against him harder and made him slide backwards a few feet before he stabbed one of his katanas into the ground and held on until the wind slowed down just enough for him to know that he would not be blown off the mountain.

He pulled the katana out of the ground and continued, he wrapped the cloak around him more, but it did nothing to stop the cold. His hands and feet were freezing, his ears were hurting because of the cold, and he could barely feel his cheeks. But he could not stop, he had to get to the top of the mountain, the only one who could help him was in the cave at the very top.

Finally after what seemed like days, he made it into a dark cave that was covered in ice, and even though everything was made out of ice, it was still a lot warmer than out in the blizzard. He rubbed his arms to try to warm up as he walked deeper in to the cave looking for the one who could help him. After about twenty minutes of searching he came to a small dark cavern and found himself looking into glass like ice, but instead of his reflection he was looking into the bright, silver eyes of a Ice Dragon.

__'You have wandered far from your home Little Phoenix'__ The Dragon said in his mind.

"I came to find you, Lord of the Ice." Harry said.

__'And why have you risk death to find me, Little Phoenix?'__ The Dragon asked

"You are the only one who can help me." Harry said, suddenly the reflection changed so that he was looking at a man that looked to be in his late 30's with long long raven black hair and moss green eyes. He was wearing white fighting robe out-line in dark blue, his hands were wrapped in white bandages. It took him only a second for him to realize that he was staring at his dream self. A noise sounded be hind him and he turned to see himself looking at a man that looked to be in his late 30's with long silver hair and bright silver eyes, he didn't seem to be wearing anything. The man walked up to him but stopped five feet from him with a disgusted look.

"You smell of a Shadow Dragon." The man growled.

"I had given myself to one, I thought that I was his most Precious Treasure, but it turned out that I was only a worthless trinket in his eyes." Harry said his eyes tearing up. The man growled before Harry found himself in the man's arms.

"That Dragon is a fool, I have wanted you as my most Precious Treasure, ever since the winds sang of your birth." The man said. "And I will protect you with my life, if you will let me." The man pulled away to look deep into Harry's eyes "Will you allow me to be your Dragon and guard you from all that wish to steal you away from me?" Harry gave a small chuckle.

"I have never heard of a Dragon asking to be a Dragon to a treasure." Harry said, "You may be my Dragon, but just know that I can not give you my heart to guard just yet, it is still in the possession of the Shadow Dragon."

"Then I will just steal it from him. For you, Little Phoenix, are my most Precious Treasure, you are my Precious Phoenix." The Dragon said, "I will be your Dragon for now and forever, remember that my Precious Phoenix. Even if I die, when my soul is reborn I will find you and I will be forever with you. Protecting you, Loving you." The Dragon said then leaned down to kiss him, right before their lips touched the scene changed and Harry was floating in the air, almost like a ghost, and the Ice Dragon was fighting a man in his late 20's with long black hair and onyx black eyes. The Ice Dragon was bleeding from three very deep cuts, but so was the man.

"You have failed as a Dragon," The man said and the Ice Dragon growled at him, "You have let your most Precious Treasure not only get stolen from you, but also get killed."

"He was not stolen, and he is not dead, I still feel his soul." The Ice Dragon said before he collapsed onto the ground.

"This is the end for you, Lord of the Ice." The man said and turned to walk away but fell to the ground, dead, when a lance made of Ice hit him in the heart from the back.

"If I die, so will you." The Ice Dragon said before he closed his eyes for the last time. Harry's eyes shot open, he was sweating, shaking, and panting. When he was able to focus his eyes and mind he saw the ghostly figure of a man with shoulder length hair, dull ghost gray eyes, and a long elegant cloak. The ghost gave him a sad, longing look before he rested a cool hand on his hot forehead.

"Once again it is not time for you to wake yet, go back to your rest my son. When the time is right you will awaken and take your rightful place in this world." After the ghost spoke those words Harry's eyes drifted closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

The next morning Harry saw Andrew and Ron were sneering at them from the Gryffindor table, Harry innocently smiled and waved at them when the owls suddenly flew into the Great Hall like they always did in the morning. Everyone's attention was caught by the two long, thin packages carried by twelve screeching owls, six on each packages. Harry and Draco began smirking at everyone when the twelve screeching owls came over to them and dropped the two packages in front of them, knocking their breakfast plats to the floor. For one second Harry saw Draco look annoyed at the owls before his smirk came back when another owl dropped a letter on top of the packages. Harry decided to open the letter while Draco moved to open the package in front of him. After opening the letter he quickly stopped Draco from opening the package and showed him the letter which read:

' **DO NOT OPEN THE PACKAGES AT THE TABLE!**

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousands, but I don't want everyone to know that you are the Seeker and Chaser. Marcus Flint will meet you on the Quidditch field at 7 o'clock for your first training session.

-Professor Snape'

Harry and Draco had difficulty hiding their excitement as they handed the note to Blaise to read before he passed it through out the rest of their group. "A Nimbus Two Thousand! Whoa! Andrew and his pet Weasel and everyone of those Gryffindor will be so jealous of you." Blaise said smirking over at the Gryffindor table making Andrew and Ron glare at them suspiciously.

Harry and his group quickly got up and left the Great Hall wanting to put the broomsticks in their room in private before their first class started. But halfway across the Entrance Hall they found the way blocked by Andrew and his pet Weasel, Andrew seized the package from Harry and felt it. "That's a broomstick, you will be in for sure this time boy, first years aren't allowed to have them here." Andrew said throwing the broom back to Harry with mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.

"It's not just any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Weasel , Comet Two Sixty?" Draco said smirking then leaned over to stage whisper in Harry's ear, "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Harry wanted to say something mocking to Ron, but he bit his lip as he felt Professor Flitwick coming their way.

"What would you know about this Weasel, you couldn't afford half of the handle, I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Blaise said smirking. Before anyone could say anything Professor Flitwick appeared at Harry's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" He squeaked.

"Harry and Malfoy have been sent broomsticks, Professor." Andrew said quickly hoping to get them in trouble, like they had gotten them in trouble.

"Yes, that's right." Professor Flitwick said turning to look at Harry and Draco while Andrew and Ron smirked at them, "Professor Snape told me all about the special circumstances Harry, Draco. What model are they?" Andrew and Ron looked at Professor Flitwick in shock.

"They're Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry said fighting not to laugh at the looks on Andrew and Ron's face. "And it's really thanks to Neville here that we have them. If you'll excuse us Professor, we wish to put our new brooms up before our classes start."

"Ah, yes, sorry to have kept you." Professor Flitwick said and Harry and his little group went down the stairs towards the Snake Pit, they were all smothering their laughter at Andrew and Ron's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well, it's true," Neville said snickering as they reached the door to the Snake Pit, "If I hadn't of taken one for the team and had stayed on the ground you guys wouldn't be on the team." They all burst into laughter at that.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

Harry and Draco had a lot of trouble keeping their mind on their lessons that day. Their minds kept wondering up to the dormitory where their new brooms were laying in their trunks, or straying off to the Quidditch field where their training will be that night. Harry and Draco devoured their dinner that evening without noticing or caring what they were eating before they hurried upstairs. They both quickly unwrapped their brooms and took a good look at them for the first time.

"Wow." Harry sighed as the broom rolled onto his comforter. It looked wonderful, sleek and shiny with a mahogany handle. The broom had a long neat, straight twigs and 'Nimbus 2000' written in gold letters near the top.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry and Draco left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Harry had never been inside of one before, hundreds of seats were raised around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end, they reminded Harry of the little plastic stick the Muggle children blew bubbles through, except these were fifty feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Marcus to arrive, Harry and Draco mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. What a feeling to fly in the dark, they swooped in and out of the goal posts and sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned where ever they wanted at their lightest touch.

"Oi, Potter, Malfoy, get down here!" Marcus yelled alerting them that he had finally arrived, and with him he had brought a large wooden create. Harry and Draco quickly landed in front of him before demounting their brooms. "Very nice, I can see what Professor Snape meant, you both are naturals." Harry and Draco smirked to each other, "Alright, tonight we are just going to go over the rules and then starting next week you will be joining the team practices three times a week." He opened the create and showed them three balls, two of them were being held down. "Right Quidditch is easy to understand, even if it isn't too easy to play. There are seven players on each side, three of them are Chasers, you will be one of these three Malfoy, I am also a chaser."

"Three Chasers." Harry and Draco repeated as Marcus took out the biggest ball which was in between the two balls that were being held down, this ball was a bright red and was the size of a soccer ball.

"This is a Quaffle, the Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through of those three hoops," Marcus said pointing to the golden hoops, "It is ten points each time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Following me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score 10 points." Harry and Draco recited.

"Now there is some one guarding the hoops, this person is called the Keeper, their job is to stop the ball from going through the hoops."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper. The Chasers try to throw the Quaffle into the hoops, the Keeper tries to catch the ball before it goes in." Harry and Draco said with a nod.

"Next are the Beaters, there are two of them. And they keep the Bludgers from hitting their teammates while also trying to hit the other team with the Bludgers. Here, take these, lets see how well you are as Beaters." Marcus said handing them each a small club, a bit like a shortened baseball bat, he then unleashed one of the balls that were being held down. It shot up into the air before shooting towards Harry's face, to keep from getting a bloody nose Harry swung the club and whacked the Bludger. It zig-zagged away from them and zoomed around their heads before it shot towards Draco's face, he swung the club and hit it away from him and Harry, towards Marcus who easily caught it and put it back. "There are two Bludgers." He said pointing to the other ball that was being held down. "Still following me?"

"Yes sir." Harry and Draco said.

"Good, now for the last member of the team, the Seeker, that will be you Potter." Marcus said as he reached into the create and opened the Hogwarts crest that was on the inside of the lid and pulled something out of it. "Now the Seeker flies around the field looking for this," He opened his hand to show a golf ball sized golden ball, "This is called the Golden Snitch and it is the most important ball of all. It is very hard to catch because it is wicked fast and hard to see. It is the Seekers job to catch it, you must weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get to it before the other team's Seeker. The Snitch is worth an extra 150 points so the team to catch the snitch first usually always wins, and the game can only end when the Snitch is caught. Let us see how good of a Seeker you actually are." Marcus said and activated to Snitch and Harry was amazed to see little golden wings unfold from around the ball as it flew up and zoomed around them, Harry didn't know why everyone thought the Snitch was so hard to spot, he was able to keep it in his eyes sight. Marcus was shocked to see Harry's eyes turn moss-green and his pupils became slits as Harry looked around the field, most likely watching the Snitch. "Go catch it Potter." With out a word Harry jumped onto his broom and quickly caught the Snitch in under a minute.

"Merlin Harry, that has got to be a new record." Draco breathed out as Harry handed Marcus the Snitch, his eyes back to normal

"Your turn Malfoy." Marcus said then released the Snitch, Draco quickly mounted his broom and began to search for the Snitch. Five minutes later Draco caught it and gave it back to Marcus, "Impressive. I believe I will have you as our reserve Seeker, so if Harry is sick or can not play for some reason you will take his place, but until then you will be are Chaser." Marcus said putting the Snitch back and closing the create, "Neither of you better get sick." Marcus warned them, before sending them back to their dorm, "If I want that Quidditch cup, I better keep that Harry is not fully human to myself." He muttered as he put the create back before also going to his dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

** **** **

** **Chapter 13-** **

Perhaps it was because he was so busy with Quidditch practice three nights a week on top of all of his homework and studying, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he had already been at Hogwarts for two months. The castle had quickly become home to him, it made him feel like he had grown up there. And now that they had mastered the basics his classes were much more interesting.

On Halloween morning they all woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. What made the day even better was when Professor Flitwick announce in Charms that he thought that they were ready to start making objects fly. Something that they all had been dying to try since they had seen Professor Flitwick make Neville's toad zoom around the room.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice on a feather. Harry's partner was Draco, they smirked when they were put together Professor Flitwick had just made the day even better, but in the back of Harry's mind he felt that something bad was going to happen. Blaise had gotten partnered with Neville, Daphne had gotten paired up with Millicent. It seemed that everyone had been paired up with who they wanted, well everyone but Theodore and Pansy, Theodore had wanted to be paired up with Harry and Pansy with Draco, but instead had gotten paired together.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked from on top of his pile of books that he always stood on. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And never forget to say the incantation properly, it is very important that you say it correctly. Remember Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very easy to preform the spell correctly with Draco as his partner helping him pronounce it correctly, they worked perfectly together. With a swish and a flick and a ' _ Wingardium Leviosa _ ' the two of them were the first to send their feathers into the air on their first try. "Oh, well done! Everyone see here, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have done it together and on their first try too! Twenty points to Slytherin, each." The class went quickly with everyone either figuring out how to do it or blowing up their feathers a few times.

At the end of the class Harry and his group were walking to their last class of the day and walked passed Andrew and Ron who where just coming out of Herbology and were heading to Charms and got a snip-it of their conversation. "Damn Beaver, can't leave people alone. Can you believe she tried to boss me around, like she knows how to handle Devil's Snare. And can you believe that she actually dared to correct the Professor?" Andrew asked his little group of followers who laughed.

"If she is so smart, then why can't she figure out that no one here likes her. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron said just then Hermione walked by Andrew and Ron, purposefully bumping into both of them, then passed Harry and his group. As she passed Harry was able to see the tears rolling down her checks and heard her sniff.

"What is wrong with you!" Neville yelled, pissed that one of his friends had been hurt, he started to moved towards Ron and Andrew to hurt them but was stopped by Harry who grabbed his shoulder. Neville looked at him confused and quickly became angry at seeing Harry's calm face.

"Don't." Harry whispered to him looking around at all the spectators, Percy and Oliver included.

"But Hermione-" Neville started.

"Fighting Ron and Andrew won't solve anything that happen, it will only make it worse. Do not worry about Hermione, I will deal with it. If she is not in class then after class I will go find her and deal with it. So do not worry." Harry whispered to Neville, Neville glared at him before nodding, "Now I believe we have a class to get to." The group made their way to their History of Magic class and got to their seats, Harry quickly found Hermione's empty seat and waited to see if Hermione would come in and fill the empty seat. When she never showed Harry had to fight back a smirk, it hadn't taken long for Andrew and Ron to break her down, and now that she was it would be rather easy to build her back up the way he needed her to be.

During the class Harry set his note taker to work and meditated to see if he could find Hermione's magical signature. He quickly found it in the girls bathroom near the Great Hall, and, if he was reading her aura right, she was trying to make herself feel better, but was failing if the rise and fall of her aura was anything to go by. After class Harry was the first to put his stuff up and the first out of the door, he had a job to do and it wouldn't do to have someone else get to her before him.

"Oi! Harry Wait up!" Draco cried, Harry looked over his shoulder and slowed down just enough that his little group could catch up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Then why did you basically run out of the classroom?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione wasn't in class." Daphne said with a knowing look.

"So." Blaise said.

"I promised Neville that if Hermione missed History of Magic after what happened with Andrew and Ron right before class then I would go look for her. Well during class I search for her Magic and found it, now I'm going to her." Harry said and Draco had a look of annoyance before he sighed and glared at the ground.

"Why are you going to her? Why not let Neville go to her?" Draco asked.

"Because Harry has to be the one to go to her, if he doesn't then everything will be messed up and Hades will never get his rebirth, we need Hades to be reborn for this war to end." Daphne said.

"How do you know this? And who is Hades?" Blaise asked.

"I have my ways, and when the time is right he will come to us. Come on guys, we need to get Harry there before someone gets to her first." Daphne said and the group made their way to the Great Hall, when they got to the side hall were the girl's bathroom that Hermione was in Harry split off from the group, but only got three steps away when Daphne's voice stopped everyone. "Where do you think you are going Draco, Harry must do this alone." Daphne quickly reached over and pulled Draco, who had tried to follow Harry, back to the group, "Don't worry Harry, I will keep Draco from doing something stupid." She took a step toward the Great Hall before seeming to remember something, "Oh, don't lock the door and when the door opens after you get in there, protect your head as best as you can and remember that I have Draco under control." With that Daphne lead Draco and the group to the Great Hall.

Harry watched them go with a confused look, what had Daphne meant by that? Why would he have to protect his head? Would some random girl try to attack him for being in the girl's bathroom? Well, what ever would happen, Harry would remember to protect his head. Harry sighed and quickly walked to the girl's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hermione? Are you in there?" He called through the door, he didn't get an answer which he expected. He slowly pushed the bathroom door opened and cautiously poked his head in, he didn't see anyone but he could hear sniffling which alerting him that Hermione was in-fact still in there and with that knowledge he stepped into the bathroom. As soon the door had shut a stall opened and Hermione walked over to a sink and turned the water on, she splashed her face a few times before looking up and into the mirror. She snapped her head towards Harry's direction and the two had what seemed like a small staring contest.

"What do you want? Come to make fun of me too?" Hermione asked.

"No, I came to see if you were okay and to apologize." Harry said.

"Apologize for what?" Hermione asked.

"Andrew is my twin and I knew that he would become a bully and would most likely pick on you. I should have stopped him." Harry said.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want the truth or a pretty lie that you would make me seem like a nice guy and you fall for the act and become my fake friend only to become my enemy once you find out the truth?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him.

"The truth." She said.

"I didn't stop him because I needed him to break you down so low that without help you would never be able to build yourself up again." Harry said and Hermione looked at him in horror.

"Why? What did I do to make you hate me?" Hermione asked, tears began to fill her eyes again.

"I don't hate you Hermione." Harry said.

"Then why did you let your brother do this?!" Hermione yelled, pissed. Her magic suddenly rose from her body, looking like rivers of liquid chocolate and in response Harry felt his magic rise up.

"I let this happen because you are a very powerful witch," Hermione went to interrupt but Harry quickly wrapped his magic around her head and covered her mouth to stop her from speaking, "Silence, let me finish. As I was saying, you are a very powerful witch, yes, but you need training, training that Hogwarts cannot give you, but I can. And for me to be able to train you correctly I needed you broken so that I could build you up the way that you needed to be to become as strong as you could get." Harry said then unwrapped his magic from her head.

"But why." Hermione asked.

"At first it was only because you were powerful and I could sense that you would be useful to me in the future. But now I have found out that with out you a person that can stop this war would never get reborn. You are needed on my side to stop the war." Harry said and Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not lieing to me are you?" She asked.

"No, actually if you would have picked the lie I would have made up some sappy story about how I thought you would have been strong enough to put Andrew in his place, or known not to listen to him because Neville was your friend and since you are Neville's friend then you are my friend seeing as me and Neville are friends, or something like that." Harry said with a smirk.

"But you and Neville are friends, right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, we are good friends. He helps me and Draco in Herbology and we help him in Potions." Harry said.

"So how are you going to help me?" Hermione asked.

"First thing that we have to work on is your bossy attitude, you'll need to learn when to use it and when not to use it. Then we will work on your magic control and confidence and we will continue on from there." Harry said then held out his hand for Hermione to shake. "So, will you let me train you?"

"I guess." Hermione said and took his hand just as Harry's magic flared warning him that something big and dangerous was heading their way. Harry spun around just as the bathroom door opened and a huge mountain troll walked in. Without thinking Harry pushed Hermione under the sink they were by before the troll say her.

"What ever you do, stay there and don't make a sound. Someone has to have saw the troll and have informed someone and they would get some other teachers to come after the troll." He whispered to her just as the troll noticed him. He ran into the stall to get the Toll to look away from where Hermione was hiding, he screamed as the stalls were smashed by the trolls club, as a piece of wood hit his head he remembered Daphne's warning. "She knew this was going to happen, but this had to happen." He muttered. He poked his head up and saw Hermione's scared face and saw that the Toll was about to turn around.

Without thinking Harry jumped up from the pile of broken wood that used to make up the stalls, grabbed one and lodged it at the troll's head. The troll swung his club at Harry who quickly dropped to the ground to dodge the club. This happened three more times before the troll figured out why his target wasn't dieing and grabbed Harry and threw him at a wall. Harry only had time to put a spell on him that would protect his head from caving in from the impact with the wall. The last thing that Harry heard as he was thrown was Hermione screaming his name, the last thing that he saw was the door opening and then darkness as his back came in contact with the wall.

** **~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

Daphne couldn't help but feel really bad as she lead the group to the Great Hall, she knew how much Draco was suffering by not being with Harry. She knew that he couldn't help how he was feeling, it was the soul that was trapped in side him that was causing all the confusion in him. If only she could unlock that soul's memory, that would solve Draco's problem. The only thing was, she couldn't unlock his memories, only Hades could. And right now Hades couldn't unlock the memories for he was asleep waiting for his rebirth that he never got.

"You never did explain who this Hades was." Neville said as they got to the Great Hall.

"Hades? As in Harry's Eagle Owl?" Draco asked and Daphne knew that he was forcing himself to participate in the up coming conversation in a way to keep his mind off Harry, it would not work.

"Hades can't be reborn, he is an Eagle Owl, plus if he could be reborn how would an Eagle Owl help end this war?" Blaise asked.

"The Hades I'm talking about is not Harry's Eagle Owl, he is a Phoenix, a Dark Phoenix. A very powerful Dark Phoenix, one we want on our side." Daphne said as they got to their table. "All I can tell you is that he is in a deep sleep and that only Harry can actually wake him up, but in order for Harry to be able to wake him up he needs the help of six people, Hermione included, and Harry will have to sacrifice something, what I do not know. That is all I can tell you." Everyone silently accepted the information that Daphne gave them, even though it brought more questions than answers. Daphne looked at Draco with a sad and regretful look, she wanted to warn Draco about what had to happen to Harry in the next three weeks. It was going to be a very painful three weeks for Draco since he would not be able to do anything to help Harry. Daphne looked away from Draco with a sigh and looked around the Great Hall.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Neville was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.  
Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."" He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," He rumbled, "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately! Professors, follow me to the dungeon."

"Has that old full forgotten that  __ our _ _ dormitory is  __ in _ _ the dungeons?!" A few older Slytherins yelled and Elizabeth stood up and took charge.

"In light that our dormitory is near the danger, we are going to head toward the library and away from the danger. Follow me quickly." Elizabeth ordered and the Slytherins, including Draco and his group, followed her, but as soon as they got to the side hallway that lead to the girl's bathroom Draco quickly ran down it and to the bathroom.

"Malfoy where are you going?!" One of the Snake twins asked.

"To warn Harry!" Draco yelled back.

"Don't go alone idiot, what if the Troll has gotten out of the Dungeon and is down there?!" An older Slytherin yelled.

"All the more reason to get to him!" Neville yelled and followed Draco, the rest of the group following him. Jordan and Nori looked at each other before following them. All the other Slytherins suddenly stopped when they heard the sound of Harry screaming, they quickly stopped heading towards the library and ran to help Harry. As soon as Draco got to the bathroom door everyone heard Hermione yelling Harry's name and Draco flew through the door in time to see Harry sliding down the bathroom wall unconscious.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled, his eyes turning silver and a swirl of Moss Green and Emerald Green magic rose from Draco and flew towards the Troll and easily cut it's head off. It rolled towards him and he glared at it and then with a loud angry growl he lifted his leg and brought it down, crushing the troll head before he kicked it way from him. It hit the wall with a loud bang and stayed there for a minute before falling to the ground revealing a huge hole in the wall. Everyone backed away from the angry wizard as he slowly made his way to Harry's limp body.

"He's not dead Draco." Daphne said, making sure to stay a safe distance away from him. His eyes suddenly snapped to her and she had to fight from flinching away.

"You knew." He growled and everyone looked at her shocked, "You knew that a Troll would find it's way into the castle and into this bathroom when Harry was confronting Hermione. You knew that it would attack Harry and nearly kill him. That was why you told him to protect his head."

"It had to happen Draco." Daphne said and Draco growled at her.

"Lier." Draco said and Daphne could tell that he was loosing control and if she didn't do something everyone here was in serious danger.

"I didn't want to have to do this Draco, but you are leaving me no choice." Daphne said before a black bubble suddenly surrounded Draco.

"What did you just do?" Millicent asked.

"I just saved everyone's lives." Daphne said as the bubble disappeared to show Draco laying on the ground. "He's not dead, just unconscious, he will wake in a few hours calmer and ready to listen." Suddenly Professor Snape and Dumbledore made their way through the crowd of Slytherins.

"Oh my Merlin." Professor Snape breathed as he saw the decapitated Troll and Harry and Draco unconscious. Movement under a sink away from everything caught his attention and he saw a wide eyed and frightened Hermione huddled under the sink. He slowly walked over to the frightened girl and knelt down and gently pulled her into his arms, his reputation be damned when this little girl might have just got traumatized. She whimpered and he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"There, there, it's alright. It's over, it is all over." Professor Snape murmured trying to calm her down.

"Harry, he-he-" Hermione started but was stopped by a great big sob.

"Shh, it's alright." Professor Snape whispered.

"My dear child, what happened here?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfather voice and Professor Snape glared at him and suddenly stood up, Hermione still in his arms.

"Albus, can't you see that Mrs. Granger is in shock." He said as he situated Hermione so that he could carry her in a more comfortable way. "Give her some time to calm down before you question her." He walked passed Dumbledore and looked at the crowd of Slytherins. "Well, two of you make yourself useful and take Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter there to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes sir!" The Snake Twins said before levitating the two unconscious boys and followed Professor Snape to the Hospital wing.

** **~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

He didn't know where he was all he knew was that it was dark and he was floating, he didn't even know if he was conscious or not, but he did know that he hurt everywhere. "Hey," A male voice called through the darkness, "Hey, are you okay?" He tried to make a sound, or move in some way to let the man know something. "Well, at least you're still breathing, that's good."

  
  


 


	13. Chapter 14

****Chapter 14-** **

He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, all he knew was that it was dark, he hurt everywhere, and he felt like he was floating. He tried to search his memory to fine out where he was, and how he had gotten there. He vaguely remembered doing something stupid to save someone important to him. Something dark and soft brushed against his mind, his first instinct was to back away from it, but something was telling him that even though this thing was potentially dangerous he would need it to get to where he needed. He tentatively reached out and grabbed the dark and soft thing. And as soon as he did he felt himself falling, he tried to open his mouth to scream, but his mouth would not open.

“Hey,” He heard a male voice say as soon as he landed, “Hey, are you okay?” Someone was there with him, they would be able help him remember what happened. He tried to move, to make a sound, to do anything to get the person's attention. “Well, at least your breathing, that's good.” He felt something that felt like an arm gently slide under his legs and neck. “I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to take you to Helga so that she can heal you.” The person said before he felt himself being gently lifted up. His head lulled to the side and he was able to barely open his eyes long enough to see the burnt ruins of a room. But it wasn't just any room, it was his potions room. And with one look everything came back to him.

He had been trying to create a potion that would cure his mother's curse. He had been working non-stop for a week and a half. And because he had not slept in a week and a half he had stupidly put two potion ingredients that did not mix well together in his cauldron and it exploded. He remembered flying through the air, and only having enough time to put a spell on him that would protect his head from caving in from the impact with the wall.

He groaned at the fact that he had made such a dangerous rookie mistake. If his father were here right now, he would first make sure he was okay, and then lecture him about potion safety. But his father was not here, he was out with Godric looking for the bastard who had cursed his mother. While he was here trying to create a potion to save his mother. And he would create that potion.

**~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~**

Harry was gently placed on the hospital bed with Draco in the one next to him. Madam Pomfrey quickly pushed everyone away from Harry's bed and began to run spells on him to see if there was anything wrong and what needed to be healed. “Will he be alright?” Hermione asked in a quiet voice from her space huddled up to Daphne on a hospital bed on the other side of Harry.

“It seems that he is just unconscious. It seems that he was able to protect his head just in time. There are only bruises on his body.” Madam Pomfrey said reading the results of her spells. “There is nothing we can do but wait, I have no idea how long he will be unconscious for." From his bed, Draco began to slowly come to. Daphne quickly untangled herself from Hermione and pulled the curtains around Harry's bed closed before standing over Draco.

“What happened?” Draco asked as he slowly sat up.

“Are you ready to listen without attacking everyone?” Daphne asked folding her arms across her chest. Draco looked at her confused before everything began to slowly come back. Draco's eyes began to glow a bright silver, a deep growl began to flow out of his throat as he glared at her. Daphne sighed before gathering up her magic

“ **Draconius** ,” Daphne said her magic flowing into her voice so that it could float through the haze in Draco's mind. Draco stopped growling and blinked, but his eyes stayed a bright silver. “ **Listen to** **me** , **and listen to me closely**. **You're precious one is safe** , **he is unharmed**. **But his soul will have to face many trials that you can not help him with** , **no one here will be able to help him**. **He must face these trials alone**. **This is one such trial right now**.” Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, taking in everything she had just said.

“ _I understand_ ,” Draco growled out, “ _But I do not like this_.”

“ **None of us like this, but it must be done**.” Daphne said.

“ _If it must be done_ , _then so be it_. _I will be by his side to give him my support_.” Draco said as the glow slowly faded from his eyes.

“As will we all.” Daphne said letting her magic leave her voice. She then opened the curtains around Harry, allowing Draco his first look at Harry since the attack. Harry looked peaceful, calm, as his eyes moved while he dreamed. If one looked closely they would be able to see a thin, silver line covering his body, his magic was hard at work. What his magic was doing, no one knew.

**~ The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~**

Helga gasped in surprise when a man in his late 20's with long black hair and onyx black eyes walked in carrying a man in his late 30's with long raven black hair knocked out and blood flowing from cuts that were all over his body. “Oh dear Lord, Hades! What happened?!” She cried as she ran over to the man.

“I don't know. I was walking down the hall when I heard a loud explosion. I ran to where the sound had come from and found him lying in the middle of the hall.” The man said.

“Oh dear, set him down on the bed, quick.” Helga said pointing to a bed near the door, under a window. “And would you please write a letter to his father, Salazar, and inform him that his son was in an accident?” She asked as the man gently sat Hades on the bed.

“Yes ma'am.” The man said with a bow before he turned and left the room leaving Helga to work her magic.

Without wasting any time, Helga began to scan his body for any other injuries. As she was checking Hades, he groaned and opened his eyes to show moss-green eyes. He slowly looked around, “Aunt Helga?” He croaked out once his eyes landed on her.

“What happened? Why were you in an explosion?” Helga asked as she began to heal his cuts.

“I made a rookie mistake, I was so stupid. Father would be disappointed in me.” Hades said as he turned his head away from her and let a few tears fall from his eyes. “I'm never going to be able to create mother's cure, I'm such a disgrace ”

“Don't say that!” Helga snapped, “You're father, Salazar, will not be disappointed in you, he could never be disappointed in you. Yes, he'll be angry, but only because he will be worried that you could have died. You will be able to create cure for Harold, because if anyone can, it is you. You are not a disgrace!” Helga said as a man in his late 30's with long raven black hair and violate eyes walked into the room and up to Hades' bed.

“Mother.” Hades said as the man smiled down at him.

“I am glad to see you are alright, my son.” The man said before smacking Hades on the head.

“Harold!” Helga cried in shock.

“DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!! I don't want to ever hear that my only son was in a potion's accident ever again!” Harold yelled, tears falling from his eyes.

“I was just-” Hades tried to explain but was cut off by his mother.

“I don't care what you were doing! I don't want you to risk your life to save mine! I would rather die than find out that you died trying to create a potion to save me.” Harold said glaring at his son. Hades sighed and closed his eyes, before opening them and looked at his mother determinedly.

“I'm sorry, but I cannot just sit back and just watch as my mother's life force is slowly drained until there is nothing left. I will not sit and watch as my mother is taken from me! And all because that bastard was jealous that you chose father over him! You won't be able to regenerate like you are suppose to! HOW CAN YOU BE A DARK PHOENIX IF YOU CAN'T REGENERATE AND STAY WITH ME AND FATHER!!!!” Hades cried, his tears pouring from his eyes. Harold and Helga were silent as they processed what Hades had said. As they were processing, the door flew open and a man with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes ran in followed by a man with short auburn hair and brown eyes.

The man with black hair slid to a stop next to Hades' bed, “Oh thank the lord you are alright!” The man panted. The man looked at Harold's and Helga's shocked looks and began worry. “He is alright isn't he?”

“Yes, Salazar, Hades is fine. He's just a scared little Phoenix who doesn't want his mother to leave him.” Helga said snapping out of her shock. Harold smiled softly at Salazar before moving to sit on the edge of Hades' bed. He pulled Hades to him and Hades buried his face into his mother's stomach and held him close.

“Don't worry Hades, between everyone, we will find a way to save me. I won't leave you, I'll always be here to protect you. You'll never be alone, I'll always be with you.” Harold whispered to Hades as he rocked him to sleep, “I'll always be here.” Harold muttered as tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

**~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~**

Hermione jumped in shock as a tear fell down Harry's cheek while he muttered something suspiciously like 'Mother'. Hermione tensed when she felt a strong wave of unfamiliar magic move past her and towards Harry. Draco got up and went to protect Harry from the unknown wave of magic, but was stopped by Daphne. “It's okay. It's just Hogwarts coming to sooth Harry.” She whispered.

“Hogwarts? As in the school?” Hermione asked, was Daphne saying that Hogwarts was alive and had it's own magic? She had never heard of anything like this?

“Yes. To Hogwarts we are his children and he is our mother.” Daphne whispered as she watched the wave of magic slowly take the form of a man with long raven black hair and violate eyes, the man was slightly see through.

“Wh-who is that?” Hermione asked.

“Oh wow, Hogwarts has taken on the form of Harold.” Daphne gasped out in amazement.

“Who?” Draco asked as the man sat down on Harry's bed and began to gently pat Harry's hair while whipping away his tear.

“Who you are looking at right now is the form of Hades' mother, Harold Slytherin, husband of Salazar Slytherin and a Dark Phoenix.” Daphne informed them still in shock that she was looking at the form of Hades' mother. The man who willingly gave up a chance to continue living like a normal Dark Phoenix so that his only son could have a chance to be regenerated. Daphne silently gasped as something occurred to her, if Hogwarts was so easily able to take on his form, then that means that Harold's soul was still alive and somewhere in this school. They would need to have to find him to help Hades with his last trial.

Everyone held their breath as the man bent over and whispered something in Harry's ear, the man leaned back up as Harry's eyes slowly opened. Harry looked at the man before blinking and slowly turned his head to look at everyone before he closed his eyes and smiled. “What did you say to him?” Draco asked the man.

“ _Just what he needed to hear to calm his fears. He is just a scared little boy who needs the comfort of a parent every now and then._ ” The man said before he got up and began to walk away, after he passed Hermione he vanished into a dark purple cloud of smoke.


	14. Chapter 15

****** **

****Chapter 15-** **

Silver eyes slowly opened, someone, or something was slowly making it's way to him, he had to get ready to meet who ever or what ever was coming to see him. The silver eyes began to glow as he sent his welcome gift. A head rose from the ground as he felt whatever was coming towards him enter his home, with the thing closer he could finally sense what it was. It was a male human, no wizard, that was about 60-70 years old. He narrowed his eyes as he sensed something vile about this man. He stood up and made his way to a wall that looked to be made entirely ice.

In the room on the other side of the ice stood a man with shot white hair, a long white beard, and cold blue eyes. The man was looking around as if searching for someone. The man's eyes landed on him through the ice, and the man smiled a dark smile. He stared at the man with a blank face which caused the man's smile to falter before coming back. “ _Ah, Lord of the Ice, I have searched far and wide for you._ ” The man said.

“Not very many people wish to search me out,” He said, his voice deep and almost a growl, “Unless they need something that no other Lords and Ladies can give them or do.” The man looked away and gave a deep laugh.

“ _You are correct Lord of the Ice. I have searched for you because I have a favor to ask. There is this bird, if you will, that has been getting in my way._ ” The man said.

“And how is that my problem?” He asked

“ _It's not your problem, but I would like you're help in disposing of the bird._ ” The man said with a smirk.

“And what would be in it for me?” He asked, not that he was even going to help this vile man for he had a hunch on who this 'bird' was.

“ _Just the joy of completely destroying this little annoying bird._ ” The man said with an evil glint in his eyes.

“This 'bird' you speak of wouldn't happen to be a very young Dark Phoenix by the name of Hades, would it?” He asked. The man looked at him in surprise before laughing a dark and joyous laugh.

“ _Indeed it would be. I am surprised you know of him. Not many people do know of him._ ” The man said.

“It is no surprise, the wind sung of his birth and continues to sing of him. All one has to do is befriend the winds and listen closely to them and one will find out all one needs to know.” He said in a bored tone.

“ _That is very interesting._ ” The man said and he felt like he probably shouldn't have told the man of that fact. “ _So will you help me?_ ” He made to look like he was thinking.

“I will have to decline.” He said.

“ _What?! Why?!_ ” The man demanded.

“I do not owe you any favors.” He said and turned to leave, “Now, kindly remove yourself from my home.”

“ _I see, I guess I will just have to ask another. I believe I know of a Lord of the Shadows who may take the job._ ” The man said as he left.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

Draco eyes slowly opened as he felt the presents of someone standing next to him, he turned his head to see who was next to him and was shocked when he saw Severus sitting in between him and Harry. “Uncle?” Draco asked as he began to sit up. Severus looked at him and pushed him back down onto the hospital bed.

“Don't get up. I just came to check on both you and Harry.” Severus whispered.

“They said Harry would be alright. He just needs to rest, tomorrow if Madam Pomfrey okay's him he will be allowed to resume school.” Draco informed Severus.

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey informed me of that while you were resting.” Severus said. “Draco, can you do me a favor?” Severus asked turning his head to look at Harry's prone body.

“What is it?” Draco asked.

“Can you keep a close eye on Harry? I know you are already doing this, but I fear Harry may have been abused at his relatives place. If Harry says anything about it to you or implies it would you please tell me. It's just that he reminds me so much of me when I was his age and I don't what him to suffer like I did. If he is being abused I want to get him out of that place and help him, just like I wish someone would have done for me, I might not have turned out like I did.” Severus said moving a strand of hair from Harry's face.

“Harry never told you?” Draco asked shocked. He would have thought that with Harry and Severus so close that Harry would have told him what he told everyone at the sorting ceremony.

“What do you mean? Has he told you something?” Severus asked.

“During the sorting ceremony he told everyone that his relatives hated magic and anything that they don't consider normal, like him. And they beat him when they saw fit, made him sleep in a cupboard until he got his first Hogwarts letter, that he didn't even get to open. They treated him worse than a house elf and treated Andrew like he was their second son since he never showed any signs of magic, and spoiled him and his cousin Dudley.” Draco said getting mad just remembering it. Severus looked shocked at hearing that. Why hadn't Harry told him that? Severus turned to look back at Harry with a determined look, he would find away to save Harry from that place no matter what.

****~The Journey of a Dark Phoenix~** **

Silver eyes snapped open as he felt the presents of someone he had been longing to meet for so long. He quickly stood up getting ready to meet this person, he frowned when he felt the person getting pushed away form his home as the blizzard protecting his home tried to do it's job. His eyes glowed brightly as he tried to call off the blizzard but only managed to calm it enough to let the person continue onward towards his home.

He could barely contain himself as the person stepped into his home and began to look for him. He used his magic to lead the person to his room and barely caught his gasped as he got the first look at the person. In his room stood a breathtakingly beautiful man that looked to be in his late 30's with long raven black hair and moss green eyes looking at him from the other side of the ice. This was Hades Slytherin, his precious Dark Phoenix that the winds have foretold was his soul mate.

“You have wandered far from your home Little Phoenix.” He said shocked that he still had a voice.

“ _I came to find you, Lord of the Ice._ ” Hades said.

“And why have you risked death to find me, Little Phoenix?” He asked curious as to why his Precious Phoenix would be so far from his home in search of him.

“ _You are the only one who can help me._ ” Hades said shocking him, why would this powerful creature need his help. He closed his eyes and teleported himself on to the Phoenix's side of the ice while making sure he was in his humanoid form as to not crush his precious Dark Phoenix. He moved to touch his Dark Phoenix when the disgusting smell of the Lord of the Shadows assaulted his noise and he stopped not being able to hide his disgusted look.

“You smell of a Shadow Dragon.” He informed his Precious at his confused look. Hades looked down, his eye tearing up.

“I had given myself to one, I thought I was his most Precious Treasure, but it turns out that I was only a worthless trinket in his eyes.” Hades said, he couldn't hold back a deep, angry growl at that, he ignored the Lord of the Shadows' scent and pulled his Precious into a protective hold. It would seem that the Lord of the Shadows had taken up that man's offer and he would pay dearly for hurting his Precious.

“That Dragon is a fool, I have wanted you as my most Precious Treasure, ever since the wind sang of your birth. And I will protect you with my life, if you will let me.” He said pulling away to look deep into Hades' eyes, nearly getting lost in them. “Will you allow me to be your Dragon and guard you from all that wish to steal you away from me?” Hades gave a small chuckle confusing him.

“I have never heard of a Dragon asking to be a Dragon to a treasure.” Hades said and he had to agree that it did sound a little silly, “You may be my Dragon,” Hades said and his heart jumped for joy, “But just know that I can not give you my heart to guard just yet, it is still in the possession of the Shadow Dragon.” He nearly growled at that, if that is true then he would just have to still it from the unworthy Lord of the Shadows.

“Then I will just steal it from him. For you, Little Phoenix, are my most Precious Treasure, you are my Precious Phoenix. I will be your Dragon for now and forever, remember that my Precious Phoenix. Even if I die, when my soul is reborn I will find you and I will be forever with you. Protecting you, Loving you.” He said tieing their souls together so that he would always be able to find him, even in another life, then leaned down to kiss him. Right as their lips touched Draco shot up in his hospital bed, not even aware that he had fallen back asleep.

He held his head in his hands trying to figure out everything that had happened in his dream. What had that dream been? Was it really a dream, or had it been a memory from his past life? Had he been this Lord of the Ice? Draco's head snapped up in shock as he remembered the prophecy.

' _A Dragon of Silver Ice will sit  
By a Throne made of four._'

Was that him? Was he the Dragon of Silver Ice? And did that mean he _was_ the Lord of Ice. He also remembered every time he was pulled into his mind and into was seemed like the cavern made of ice and stared into the Silver eyes of an Ice Dragon. Draco covered his mouth in shock. That had to prove that he was this Lord of the Ice. And if that was so, than who was the Throne of four for?

Hades.

One of the four had to be Hades Slytherin. He was suppose to protect Hades. But then what about Harry? Draco looked over at Harry and nodded to himself. He would just have to find away to protect Harry _and_ Hades. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about this chapter being so short. I will try to make the next chapters longer.


End file.
